Beauty Love Brother
by Deanloves
Summary: Ben dan Alec tinggal di Panti Asuhan sejak mereka masih bayi. Mereka berjanji akan selalu bersama meski ada yang ingin mengadopsi mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari mereka dan membuat mereka terpisah satu sama lain?
1. Chapter 1

Ingin coba-coba membuat crossover, dan yang teripikir langsung antara Dark Angel dengan Supernatural. Kalau kalian suka, akan aku lanjutkan. Just let me know what you are thinking, okey..

So Enjoy, and hope you like it…

_Di saat semua anak menghabiskan masa kecil mereka dalam kehangatan dan cinta keluarga, masih ada anak-anak yang harus menghabiskan masa kecil mereka tanpa keluarga, tapi mereka tidak akan kehilangan cinta dan kasih saying yang mereka butuhkan. _

**Bagian 1**

Panti Asuhan Putra St. Peter Tahun 1800

"Selamat jalan Neil…! Kami akan merindukanmu!" anak-anak melambaikan tangan mereka di halaman St Peter mengantarkan kawan mereka yang beruntung mendapatkan keluarga yang mengadopsinya. Memiliki keluarga adalah impian mereka semua.

Anak-anak masih melambaikan tangan hingga Neil bersama kereta kuda yang membawanya pergi berama keluarga barunya hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Beberapa anak meneteskan air mata dengan rasa cemburu, berharap merekalah yang diadopsi. Dan mereka akan terus berdoa dan berharap akan ada keluarga yang mengadopsi mereka, termasuk Ben dan Alec, sepasang saudara kembar yang menyaksikan kepergian teman mereka dari balik jendela.

"Neil sekarang sudah punya mama papa baru, kita kapan, ya?" ucap Ben seraya berbalik dari jendela.

Alec yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak tau, nggak ada yang mau ngadopsi kita."

Ben menghela nafas, "Pasti ada."

"Kapan?"

Giliran Ben yang mengangkat bahu.

"Gimana sih, rasanya punya mama papa?" Alec bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Nggak tau."

"Kenapa sih mereka membuang kita?"

Ben tertegun dengan kata yang digunakan Alec; 'membuang', Ben benci kata itu.

"Apa mereka nggak sayang kita?"

Ben terkatup. Kata 'nggak sayang' juga dibencinya. Dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kata 'buang' dan 'tidak sayang' di kamusnya.

"Ben?" Alec jengah dengan Ben yang tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Heh?" Ben tersadar dengan suara saudaranya yang tipis.

"Kamu pengen punya mama-papa?"

Ben melirik saudaranya, dan mengangguk, tak berucap.

"Aku nggak mau. Aku nggak mau diadopsi"

Ben terheran. "Kenapa nggak mau?"

"Kalau adopsi cuma buat misahin kita, aku lebih milih nggak diadopsi, biar kita nggak pisah."

Ben terkatup lalu tersenyum, "Nggak ada yang bakalan misahin kita."

"Kalo ada orang tua yang cuma adopsi salah satu dari kita gimana? Mereka Cuma mau ngadopsi kamu saja gimana?"

Ben terdiam, lalu menggeleng, "Aku nggak mau. Aku nggak mau diadopsi kalau cuma mau aku saja, mereka harus mau adopsi kamu juga, mereka harus adopsi kita berdua."

"Kalau mereka nggak mau?"

"Ya, aku nggak mau ikut mereka."

Alec terdiam.

"Pokoknya, kita nggak akan berpisah, Alec," Ben menekankan. "Kita adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau ada keluarga yang mau ngadopsi kita, harus ngadopsi kita berdua, nggak satu-satu."

Alec terdiam. "Aku nggak mau pisah," ucapnya seakan menegaskan.

"Kita nggak akan pisah, aku janji," tekan Ben.

"Janji?"

Ben mengangguk, "Janji."

Alec tersenyum lega.

"Alec! Pergi dari jendela itu, nak, udaranya semakin dingin," seruan hangat Suster Anne terdengar dari ruang tengah. "Dan pasti kau belum minum obat, kan?"

Ben tercekat, "Kamu belum minum obat?" mengeluarkan nada marah.

"Aku nggak sakit, Ben."

" Kamu masih sakit, Alec, dan kamu harus minum obat buat paru-parumu."

"Aku nggak pa-pa, aku cuma kena pneumonia sekali!"

"Hoh, lupa, dua kali, Alec, dan yang terakhir hampir membunuhmu."

Alec menggigit bibirnya.

"Ben! Bawa pergi jauh-jauh Alec dari jendela sekarang!" teriakan Sister Anne terdengar lagi.

"Iya! Ayo, lec, aku harus nyelametin kamu dari jendela ini," ucap Ben tergelak dengan menarik tangak Alec menjauhi jendela, membuat Alec tertawa.

"Ben, kamu mau nyanyiin aku lagi?" saat mereka menjauhi jendela, pindah ke ruang tengah.

"Kamu pengen aku nyanyi apa?"

"Apa aja, aku suka kalau kamu nanyi."

Ben hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia akan bernyanyi kapan saja Alec memintanya.

Ben dan Alec sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar St. Peter saat usia mereka diperkirakan masih 6 bulan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa orang tua mereka, dan tidak diketahui siapa yang meninggalkan mereka berdua di dalam box bayi berselimut kain wol berwarna biru muda, di depan pintu St. Peter. Tak ada pesan lain selain 'Tolong rawat mereka berdua.' Di leher mereka terkalung masih-masing sebuah kalung kain bertuliskan nama mereka; Ben dan Alec.

Ben dan Alec tumbuh dengan baik di bawah kasih sayang dari para suster St Peter yang mengasuh dan membesarkan mereka dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang. Sebagai anak kembar yang mirip satu sama lain, sedikit sulit membedakan mana Alec mana Ben, namun seiring dengan pertumbuhan usia mereka, mulai terlihat perbedaan mereka. Ben memiliki fisik yang lebih besar dibanding Alec, juga ia memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lebih kuat dibanding Alec. Tidak ada petunjuk siapa yang lahir duluan diantara mereka, namun sifat Ben yang lebih banyak melindungi Alec, sedikit menunjukkan Ben lebih tua dibanding Alec. Juga Alec yang sering menunjukkan bahwa dia butuh seseorang yang selalu melindunginya, terlebih menyadari dia memiliki kekurangan.

Alec tidak lahir dalam keadaan sehat. Dia memiliki masalah dengan paru-parunya dan sangat lemah. Mereka mengetahuinya saat Alec berusia 5 tahun saat ia terkena radang paru-paru untuk pertama kalinya. Kemudian Alec kembali terkena radang paru-paru saat usia 8 tahun dan hampir merenggut nyawanya. Dan Ben selalu ada di sampingnya. Melihat bagaimana saudara kembarnya berperang melawan maut membuat Ben bertekad untuk selalu melindungi Alec dari apapun, dan berusaha untuk menjaga jangan sampai Alec jatuh sakit, bahkan dari anak-anak lain yang sering mengganggunya karena kelemahan fisiknya. Itu juga yang membuat Alec sangat bergantung pada Ben. Dan meski bukan yang termuda, Alec selalu diperlakukan bak seorang bayi yang harus dilindungi dari apapun,

Selain karena masalah kesehatan, ada alasan lain mengapa Alec begitu deperlakukan layaknya seorang bayi. Itu karena Alec memiliki wajah yang cantik, terlalu cantik untuk seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin Ben dan Alec memiliki wajah yang sama, tapi rona wajah Alec jauh seperti seorang anak perempuan. Kulitnya pun lebih halus dan lembut dengan rambut yang pirang keemasan, bulu matanya sangat lentik, layaknya seorang anak perempuan. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak berusia 8 tahun bukan 11 tahun. Dan itu juga membuat Ben menjadi semakin protektif pada saudara kembarnya; Alec terlalu cantik untuk tersakiti.

Suatu hari pada 'Hari Kunjungan'.

St. Peter membuka hari kunjungan untuk para pasangan suami istri yang berminat untuk mengadopsi anak-anak dari St. Peter. Pada hari tersebut anak-anak akan menyuguhkan sebuah pertunjukkan untuk menunjukkan bakat mereka sebagai nilai plus yang layak dipertimbangkan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluara mereka.

Diawali dengan paduan suara dari seluruh anak-anak St. Peter, lalu dilanjutkan pertunjukan masih-masing anak untuk menunjukkan bakat yang mereka miliki. Dan Ben seperti biasa akan menunjukkan suara emasnya. Bagi Ben bernyanyi adalah jiwanya. Dia memiliki suara yang tidak dimiliki oleh anak-anak seusianya. Sayangnya, Alec tidak memiliki kemampuan tujukkan kepada para calon orang tua yang datang. Dengan alasan kesehatan, Alec tidak pernah diizinkan untuk mengikuti latihan, baik bernyanyi atau bermain musik, meski ia tertarik pada alat musik piano.

Pada setiap pertunjukan, Ben terkadang dengan sengaja membuat sumbang nada-nada yang ia nyanyikan, dengan harapan tidak akan ada calon orang tua yang tertarik padanya. Namun kali ini Ben bernyanyi dengan baik. Bukan, bukan untuk memberi kesan baik pada mereka, tapi untuk menyenangkan Alec yang ingin Ben bernyanyi untuk dia. Ben hanya berharap, nyanyiannya tidak akan membuatnya dipilih untuk diadopsi.

"Menurutmu siapa kira-kira yang akan dipilih sekarang?" Alec bertanya-tanya saat mereka duduk di ujung koridor aula setelah acara pertunjukan usai, masih dengan seragam terbaik mereka.

"Nggak tau, mungkin Charlie, mungkin juga kamu!" Ben tersenyum.

"Nggak mungkin aku, Ben, paling juga kamu."

"Kenapa nggak?"

"Aku nggak bikin pertunjukkan, Ben. Aku nggak bisa nyanyi, aku nggak bisa main musik. Aku nggak kayak kamu. Nggak ada yang bakalan milih aku."

Ben harus tersenyum dengan mimik wajah Alec.

"Hello?" sebuah seorang wanita yang hangat membuat mereka mendongakkan wajah mereka. Seorang wanita cantik berdiri di sampaing mereka.

Ben dan Alec langsung memberikan senyum termanis mereka.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernyanyi tadi di acara pertunjukkan?" wanita ini tampak kebingungan dengan sepasang anak kembar yang sulit dibedakan wajahnya.

Alec langsung menengok ke arah Ben. Ben membalasnya.

"Saya, Nyonya," Ben mengaku.

"Kau memiliki suara yang indah, nak, dan kau bisa bernyanyi. Siapa namamu, sayang?"

"Ben, Nyonya!" ia menjawab dengan bangganya.

"Ah, Ben, nama yang bagus," dengan tersenyum ramah. "Dan berapa umurmu?"

"Sebelas, Nyonya. Oh, ini saudara kembar saya, Nyonya."

Nyonya tersebut beralih pada Alec. Dia memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama dan tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?"

"Alec, Nyonya."

Nyonya tersenyum tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali, Nak."

Hati Alec berbunga mendengarnya meski sedikit kecut, dia kan laki-laki, masak dibilang cantik!

Nyonya tersebut memandang penuh kekaguman pada Alec, diusapnya pipi halus Alec dengan lembut menyiratkan suatu pesan di sana.

Alec tesenyum senang, tapi ia dapat membaca wajah cemburu di sampingnya. Ben cemburu padanya.

"Saya tidak akan ikut pergi, Nyonya," ucapan tegas keluar dari mulut Alec mengagetkan Nyonya tersebut. "Juga Ben. Kami tidak akan ikut."

"Alec!"

Nyonya tersebut tersenyum.

"Maafkan dia, Nyonya," Ben meminta maaf untuk Alec.

"Tidak apa-apa, nak," ia tersenyum pada Ben, lalu beralih pada Alec, "Kau tidak akan ikut pergi, sayang?"

Alec menggeleng.

Nyonya itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, sayang, saya pun tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Ini untuk kalian," seraya mengeluarkan dua batang coklat dan diberikan kepada Alec dan Ben.

Mereka menerimanya dengan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Nah, senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua," Nyonya tersebut masih tersenyum hangat, layaknya seorang ibu seperti yang ada di bayangan mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, Nyonya," Ben berucap dengan sopan.

Nyonya tersebut hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Alec, kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" Ben dengan wajah marah.

"Biar kita nggak dipisah!"

"Siapa yang mau misahin kita, siapa tahu Nyonya itu mau mengambil kita berdua.

Alec menggigit bibir.

"Jadi menurutmu, dia suka kita berdua?"

"Mungkin, kamu nggak memberi kesempatan nyonya tadi," Ben medesah kecewa. "Siapa tahu nyonya itu calon ibu kita."

Alec terkatup. Dia tidak menyadari kebodohannya. Bisa jadi perbuatannya tadi menghilangkan kesempatan mereka berdua untuk memiliki orang tua dan keluarga yang diimpikan Ben.

"Maafin aku," ucap Alec lirih penuh penyesalan.

Ben terkatup, dan melihat wajah sedih saudaranya. Ingin ia menampar mulutnya sendiri karena sudah membuat Alec bersedih.

"Maafin aku juga. "

Alec terdiam.

"Mereka suka kamu," lanjut Ben mengagetkan Alec.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Dari nyonya itu memandangmu," Ben dengan yakin.

Alec terkatup. Iya, dia juga bisa merasakannya.

"Nyonya itu akan mengadopsimu."

"Tapi aku nggak akan pergi kalau nggak sama kamu. Nyonya itu harus mengambil kita berdua

"Tapi nggak pa-pa, Alec, kalau Nyonya itu cuma mau mengadopsimu saja."

"NGGAK! Kita sudah janji untuk selalu bersama. Nggak ada yang bisa misahin kita. Kita diadopsi bareng atau nggak sama sekali!"

Ben terkaget dengan ucapan lantang Alec, tapi harus tersenyum bangga. Langsung dipeluknya Alec dengan erat.

"Makasih, ya..."

Alec membalas pelukannya lebih erat, "Kita nggak akan pisah, Ben, apapun yang terjadi."

Ben mengangguk di pelukan Alec. Bagaimanapun Alec adalah satu-satunya keluaraga yang ia miliki, dan mereka tidak boleh sampai berpisah.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, i decided to continue posting this one... and hope you like it as well...**

**So Enjoy, and really hope you like it ...**

**Beauty Love Brother...**

**Bagian**** 2**

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Ben…Ben….," Alec berbisik di tengah kegelapan dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, Alec?" Ben menjawab setengah bangun.

"Aku nggak bisa tidur."

Ben langsung terbangun dan segera menghampiri tempat tidur Alec yang berada tepat di sampingnya

Ben mengusap punggung Alec, "Kamu nggak bisa nafas? Apa kamu kedinginan," dengan memeriksa punggung Alec, apakah basah oleh keringat.

"Nggak! Aku nggak pa-apa, Ben."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Aku pengen dinyanyiin, Ben," dengan tersenyum semanis-manisnya

Ben harus mengela nafas dengan tersenyum. "Ini sudah tengah malam, Alec, kita bisa bangunin semua orang."

"Nyanyinya pelan-pelan aja, ya?

Ben menarik nafas dengan geleng-geleng kepala, "Baiklah." Dan mulai bernyanyi pelan.

"_Hush…don't you worry now, just close your eyes and you'll see the stars. They will lead you to heaven, where the happiness will around you._

"_Just close your eyes, and make a wish for it comes true. Just close your eyes and don't you worry, cos I'll be right here with you. Keep you warm and safe. Just close your eyes…."_

Tidak butuh waktu lama, sampai Alec kembali tertidur pulas. Itu adalah lagu yang Ben buatkan untuk Alec saat Alec terkena radang paru-paru yang hamper merenggut nyawanya. Ben terus bernyanyi hingga Alec terbangun dari demam panjangnya saat itu, dan hingga kini Ben masih menyanykkannya untuk Alec, setiap kali Alec tidak dapat tidur.

Ben harus tersenyum dengan Alec yang sudah tertidur pulas dengan wajah malaikatnya. "Tidur yang nyenyak, ya, mimpi yang indah," seranya mengecup kening saudaranya, dan menarik selimut Alec hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan memberitahukannya pada Ben?" sebuah suara yang yang mencurigakan terdengar dari luar kamar menarik perhatian Ben. Pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat terang benderang di luar sana. Ada yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di luar sana. Dengan penasaran, Ben sedikit mengintip di pintu. Dilihatnya Suster Anne, Suster Theresa dan Bapa Simon sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting.

"Bagaimana kita akan memberitahu mereka. Mereka akan sangat terpukul, mereka tidak pernah berpisah."

"Ya, tapi mereka harus menerimanya," Suster Theresa merasakan kepedihan yang sama bila harus memisahkan saudara kembar itu

"Dan Alec? Kita tahu, dia tidak pernah bias jauh dari saudaranya."

"Dia akan bisa. Dia harus bisa. Mereka menginginkannya, Suster," Bapa Simon sedikit menegaskan.

Ben terhenyak. Mereka menginginkannya, mereka menginginkan Alec. Alec akan pergi. Alec akan memiliki orang tua! Ben hamper bersorak gembira, tapi ia segera teringat, mereka hanya menginginkan Alec, dirinya tidak ikut serta, yang artinya mereka akan berpisah. Tidak, Alec tidak akan mau kalau harus berpisah dengan Ben. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi bagaimana kalau kesempatan ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan Alec untuk mendapatkan keluarga, orang tua? Tidak, Alec harus mendapatkannya, meski itu harus berpisah dengan Ben. Ben rela harus berpisah dengan Alec, jika memang Alec mendapatkan keluarga yang baik dan orang tua yang sayang pada Alec. Alec akan ada yang merawatnya, meski itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Ben karena harus berpisah dengan Alec Air matanya perlahan menetes di pipinya. Tapi Ben rela, Ben rela, asalkan Alec bahagia.

"Ya, tapi tolong, jangan saya yang menyampaikannya, saya tidak bisa Bapa," Suster Anne memohon.

Suster Theresa menengok pada Bapa Simon, dan ia mengangguk,

"Saya yang akan menyampaikannya," Bapa Simon menghela nafas dengan perih.

"Tidak perlu, Bapa."

Ketiganya terkaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ben?

"Apa kau baru saja menguping?" Suster Anne dengansuara yang dibuat marah.

"Maafkan saya, Suster, saya tidak bermaksud menguping," Ben sedkit terisak.

Mereka melihat Ben menangis, membuat mereka terkatup. i

"Jadi kau sudah mendengarnya, nak?"

"Iya, Suster. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya nggak pa-pa. Kita memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan berpisah, tapi kalau itu bisa membuat Alec bahagia, saya rela, suster," dengan menguatkan untuk tersenyum. Begitu menyakitkan harus kehilangan Alec.

"Oh, anakku," Suster Anne langsung memeluk Ben.

Ben berusaha menguatkan diri, "Kapan mereka akan membawa Alec pergi, Suster?"

Ketiganya terpaku dengan pertanyaan Ben, dan wajah terheran.

"Apa besok?" Ben masih berusaha untuk tersenyum, senyum kepedihan."Apa saya masih bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

Mereka saling berpandangan, dengan wajah perih.

"Ben…," Suster Theresa akhirnya berucap. "Bukan Alec yang akan pergi, nak.

Ben langsung terpaku kaget, "Jadi siapa yang akan pergi?"

Suster There menengos sesaat pada Bapa Simon.

Ben beralih pada Bapa Simon yang menghela nafas, "Kau nak, kau yang akan pergi, bukan Alec. Kau akan memiliki keluarga dan orang tua."

Ben tepaku dengan pucatnya.

"Dengan Alec?" Ben menengok pada suster kesayangannya.

Suster Anne harus menghela nafas dengan perih, "Tidak sayang."

Ben semakin terpaku. "NGGAK!"

**TBC**

**Please review and critiques ...:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, i decided to continue posting this one... and hope you like it as well...**

**So Enjoy, and really hope you like it ...**

**Beauty Love Brother...**

**Bagian**** 3 **

"Ben?" Suster Anne langsung memeluk Ben untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa saya?"

"Karena mereka menyukaimu, sayang."

"Lalu Alec? Apa mereka tidak menyukainya juga?"

Suster Anne menghela nafas dengan menengok ke arah Suster Theresa.

"Nggak! Saya tidak akan pergi kalau mereka tidak mengambil Alec juga. Atau ambil Alec saja, jangan saya!" Ben dengan paniknya disertai tangisan.

"Ben, sayang... mereka menginginkamu. Mereka sudah menyayangimu sejak pertama mereka melihatmu."

"Dan Alec? Mereka tidak menyukai Alec juga?" Ben kembali bertanya.

"Mereka menyukainya juga, Ben."

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengambil Alec?."

"Ya, karena mereka sudah menentukan pilihan padamu, Ben," Suster Anne bersusah payah menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa mereka lebih menyukaiku? Kenapa bukan Alec?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya

"Mereka sudah menyayangimu dan mereka ingin memberikan segalanya untukmu. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah 15 tahun menikah tapi belum juga dikaruniai anak, jadi mereka menginginkan dirimu untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Kau akan memiliki orang tua dan keluarga, Ben."

"Lalu Alec?"

"Alec masih memiliki kami. Kami akan selalu ada untuk dia."

Ben mulai berpikir.

"Nggak! Saya nggak bisa meninggalin dia, Suster. Siapa yang akan menjaga dia? Dan siapa yang akan mengingatkan dia untuk minum obatnya? Siapa yang akan membawakan tasnya, dan siapa yang akan menyayikan dia kalau di nggak bisa tidur kalau saya pergi?" Ben otomatis menyebutkan semua tugasnya yang selalu ia lakukan untuk Alec. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Ben…Ben… sayang," Suster Anne berusaha keras untuk menenangkan Ben yang panik. "Alec masih memiliki kami, sayang. Kami yang akan menjaganya, kami yang akan memastikan dia selalu meminum obatnya, kami yang akan menyanyikannya kalau dia tidak bisa tidur, nak."

"Nggak... dia masih membutuhkan saya …," masih dengan terisak. Dia yakin dirinya tidakakan bisa dengan mudah meninggalkan Alec begitu saja.

"Ben," Suster Theresa mencoba untuk berbicara. "Saya tahu ini sangat berat untukmu, tapi kau tahu, nak, kau tidak bisa terus bersamanya, suatu hari kalian pasti akan berpisah juga."

"Alec saudara kembar saya, suster, kami harus selalu bersama," Ben mencoba memprotes.

"Memang, tapi kami tidak bisa memaksa untuk kalian tetap bersama. Tidak banyak pasangan yang menginginkan mengadopsi dua anak sekaligus, meski mereka adalah pasangan kembar sekalipun. "

"Pasti ada, suster, dan kami akan menunggunya."

"Tidak bisa begitu, sayang. Sesorang akan hanya mengambilmu atau hanya mengambil Alec, kau harus bisa menerimanya, nak."

"Kalau memang harus begitu, saya lebih suka jika mereka mengambil Alec, bukan saya. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sebelum memastikan dia mendapatkan keluarga dan bahagia."

"Dia akan tetap bahagia di sini, Ben, dan kami yang akan memastikannya dia mendapatkan keluarga yang baik yang sayang sama dia dan dia bahagia bersama mereka, sama seperti jika kau ikut bersama keluarga ini, bersama pasangan ini. Kau ingin memiliki orang tua bukan, Ben?"

Ben masih terisak, dan mengangguk lirih.

"Dan kau akan segera merasakannya. Kau akan memiliki orang tua dan bahagia bersama mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau saya tidak bahagia bersama mereka?

"Kau akan bahagia, mereka orang baik, kau akan bahagia bersama mereka. Berikan mereka kesempatan, sayang, dan ini kesempatanmu juga."

"Dan Alec?"

"Dia akan mendapatkannya juga, kami janji."

Ben menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi saya tidak bisa pergi, saya sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan dia, suster, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan dia."

"Kau bisa, sayang, dan kau harus melakukannya," Suster Anne berucap dengan halus.

Dan Ben tidak dapat menahannya, dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Suster kesayangannya dan menangis di sana, "Saya tidak mau meninggalkan dia, suster …."

Suster Anne memeluk Ben dengan hangat, "Tidak apa-apa,sayang, jangan khawatir, Alec akan baik-baik saja bersama kami, kau bisa pergi," dengan mengusap punggung Ben penuh kasih sayang.

Ben masih menangis di pelukannya, tidak dilepasakan, dan Suster membiarkannya, membiarkan Ben mengeluarkan perasaannya.

Hingga perlahan lahan, Ben melepaskan pelukannya, dan tangisannya perlahan berhenti. Suster Anne mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi di pipinya

"Kapan mereka akan membawaku pergi suster?" masih dengan terisak.

Suster Theresa memberikan pandangan hangat, "Besok malam, sayang."

Ben terpaku, "Besok? Secepat itu, suster?"

"Iya, sayang."

Ben mengigit bibirnya. 'Besok' Tapi ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berpamitan dengan Alec..

"Dan…," Suster Theresa berucap, "kami memutuskan untuk tidak memebritahu tentang kepergianmu, Ben."

Ben terpaku kembali dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal?"

"Kami takut Alec tidak akan bisa menerimanya, nak."

"Itu karena memang saya tidak seharusnya meninggalkan dia, suster. Saua sudah berjanji untu selalu bersama dia!"

"Iya, sayang, kami tahu itu, karena itulah ini yang terbaik. Ini untuk dia juga."

Ben menggigit bibinya, tidak dapat berpikir. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Alec akan membenci dirinya selamanya, karena sudah meninggalkannya, dan karena tidak berpamitan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Ben?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Ia kemudian memandangi suster-suster yang sudah ia anggap orang tuanya sendiri, dengan maat memohon, "Bisakah saya yang tinggal, dan biarkan mereka mengambil Alec?"

"Tidak bisa, sayang. Kita tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk menyukai apa yang kita inginkan."

"Itu tidak adil."

"Kami tahu, sayang."

"Nah, kau bisa melakukannya, Ben? Tolong, jadilah Ben yang baik dan manis yang kami kenal, sayang," Suster Anne dengan memohon.

Perlahan Ben mengangangguk, dan merasakan air mata kemebali menetes di pipinya.

"Ow, sayang..." Suster Anne kembali mememluk Ben ke dalam pelukannya. "Kami berjanji akan menjaga Alec seperti yang kaulakukan padanya, dan dia akna menemukan keluarga yang baik untuknya."

Ben hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang kemaskan pakaian dan barang-barangmu, sebelum ada yang mengetahuinya," suara Suster Theresa sudah berubah menjadi tegas.

Ben harus mengangguk, "Baik, suster," dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"Biar saya bantu, Ben," Suster Anne segera menyusul Ben.

Di kamar, tempat ia berbagi kamar bersama 12 kawannya selama 6 tahun sejak usia 5 tahun (4 tahun pertamanya ia dan Alec tidur di kamar balita bersama 10 balita lainnya), tempat ia tidur berdampingan bersama Alec, Ben tidak dapat menahan untuk memandangi sosook yang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya seperti malaikat. Alec benar-benar seperti malaikat; cantik dan kecil.

"KenapaTuhan tidak mengizinkan mereka memilih Alec?" Ben masih bertanya-tanya.

"Karena Tuhan sudah menyimpan orang tua terbaik untuknya."

"Dan di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka masih mencarinya, dan mereka akan datang untuknya. Mereka pasti datang."

Ben hanya mengangguk dan mulai berkemas, memasukkan barang-barang yang tidak seberapa ke dalam ransel kecilnya.

Suster Anne memandangi Ben dengan penuh kekaguman, "Kau anak yang baik, Ben, pantas Alec sangat menyayangimu."

"Dia saudara kembarku, aku sangat menyayangi dia, Suster, dan kami tak seharusnya berpisah,"

Suster Anne menghela nafas perih, "Kami tahu, sayang, maafkan kami."

Ben hanya mengangguk pedih.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Ben membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidurlah. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Ben hanya mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Suster Anne menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Ben.

"Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja, Alec akan baik-baik saja," Suster Anne kembali meyakinkannya.

Ben tidak ingin mengangguk, tapi akhirnya mengangguk, dan melihat Suster Anne keluar dari kamar setelah memberinya kecupan sayang di keningnya.

Tapi Ben tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia menoleh ke tempat tidur di sampingnya, dan melihat sosok yang masih tertidur pulas di sana.

Ia segera bangkit dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Alec. Hati-hati, ia menarik tubuh kecil Alec ke dalam pelukannya. Dalam-dalam ia merasakan tubuh Alec yang tertidur di pelukannya dan merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang manis layaknya seorang anak perempuan. Perih ia harus merasakan ini yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya ia merasakan tubuh Alec di pelukannya, dan selanjutnya ia akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya.

**TBC**

**review please ...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow, thanks before for the reviews...*smile and sighed relieved..**

**Well, okay, this the next one , ENJOY!**

**Bagian 4**

Ben masih mendekap tubuh Alec yang masih terlelap tidur di pelukannya. Lamat-lamat ia mulai menyanyikan lagu kesayangan Alec,

_"Hush…don't you worry now, just close your eyes and you'll see the stars. They will lead you to heaven, where the happiness will around you._

_ "Just close your eyes, and make a wish for it comes true. Just close your eyes and don't you worry, cos I'll be right here with you. Keep you warm and safe. Just close your eyes…."_ air matanya mengalir deras disertai sesak dadanya. Lebih perih menyadari ia menyanyikan lagu ini untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri saat takut kehilangan Alec, lagi. Teringat saat dulu ia pertama kali menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Alec dan bagaimana lagu ini tercipta tanpa sengaja dari bibir mungilnya.

**Flashback**

_Ben kecil duduk di bersimpuh di samping tempat tidur saudaranya. Tangannya tak lepas menggenggam tangan Alec yang basah dan panas oleh keringat. Perasaannya tidak karuan melihat Alec yang belum juga sadarkan diri. Sudah lima hari Alec terbaring di tempat tidur tanpa kesadaran dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal mencari celah untuk dapat bernafas di tengah rasa sakitnya. Keringat terus membasahi seluruh tubuh kecil Alec. Perih Ben melihat Alec yang terlihat sangat kesakitan meski dalam tidurnya. Yang lebih menyakitkan mengingat penyebab dari kondisi adalah Alec dirinya karena lepas dari pengawasannya. Ben ingat seminggu yang lalu saat Bapa Simon mengajak anak-anak untuk berkunjung ke kebun binatang. Semua anak ikut, termasuk Alec yang memang saat itu cuaca di bulan Juli sedang hangat-hangatnya. Semua berjalan aman dan menyenangkan. Tak terkira girang dan bersemangatnya Alec saat diizinkan ikut ke kebun binatang, meski dengan perjanjian; Alec tidak boleh lepas dari tangan Ben. _

_Ini adalah kali pertama Alec pergi ke kebun binatang karena waktu kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya, selalu tidak tepat dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik dan sama sekali tidak diizinkan ikut. Tak lepas mata Alec berbinar dengan beraneka macam hewan di dalam kandang, yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di buku cerita yang sering dibacakan oleh Suster Anne sebelum mereka tidur, dan selama itu pula Ben menjaga benar saudaranya dengan tak lepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Alec._

_Semua berjalan lancar hingga sampi Ben harus menalikan tapi sepatunya yang terlepas._

_ "Bentar, tali sepatuku lepas," seraya melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Alec. "Jangan kemana-kemana dulu," tambahnya lagi kemudian bersimpuh untuk menalikan sepatu._

_ "Ben, itu ada angsa hitam! Lihat ke sana yuk!" _

_ "Huh?" Ben mendongak melihat Angsa Hitam yang ditunjuk Alec di sebuah kolam besar. Cukup jauh. Kemudian ia melihat rombongan anak-anak St. Peter yang digiring Bapa Simon._

_ "Kita nggak bisa ke sana, Lec, kita nggak boleh pisah sama yang lain," sahutnya masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya._

_ "A..a, aku pengen liat…, bentar aja," Alec mulai merajuk._

_ "Nggak Alec," Ben bersikeras. Dia tidak mau mencari gara-gara melanggar titah Bapa Simon kalau tidak mau dihukum kurung di kamar hukuman yang gelap. _

_Ben masih mendengar Alec mendesah kecewa dengan jawaban Ben. Sebenarnya Ben tidak tega, tapi ya untuk kebaikan mereka juga. _

_Sesaat Ben masih sibuk dengan tali sepatunya yang entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali menalikannya. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan Bapa Simon atau Suster Anne, karena mereka sudah mengajarkannya, dan Ben sudah bisa menalikannya sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panik samar-samar, "Ada anak terpeleset masuk ke kolam!"_

_Ben tidak terlalu mendengarnya, hingga Bapa Simon menyadarkannya,_

_ "Ben, Alec mana?"_

_ "Huh?" Ben mendongak dan tidak menemukan Alec di sampingnya. "Tadi di sini, Bapa."_

_Bapa Simon langsung panik, dan menggandeng tangan Ben menariknya ke arah kolam yang mulai dipenuhi orang yang berkerumun di pinggir kolam._

_Dan Ben harus melihat pemandangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya. Seseorang sedang menolong seorang anak yang tercebur ke dalam kolam. Dari seragamnnya yang sama dengannya, ia sudah yakin itu Alec._

_Dan ia terpaku begitu anak itu diangkat ke permukaan dengan setengah sadar, dan menunjukkan sepenuhnya bahwa itu Alec, saudara kembarnya, yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaganya._

_Ben masih terpaku tak dapat bergerak melihat Bapa Simon bersimpuh di samping Alec dan memeluknya, hingga mereka menggiringnya pulang, setelah memastikan Alec tidak apa-apa._

_Alec memang tidak tenggelam atau hilang kesadaran dan terlihat baik-baik saja saat dibawa pulang ke Panti, tapi dinginnya air kolam yang membasahi tubuh ringkih Alec, langsung memicu radang di paru-parunya, meski Bapa Simon sudah langsung mengganti pakaian Alec dengan yang kering sebelum pulang ke panti. Dan malamnya Alec langsung demam dan berlanjut pada radang paru-paru akut._

_Ben tidak berhenti-berhenti menyesali diri dan meyakini itu kesalahannya, meski Bapa Simon, Suster Theresa, dan Suster Anne terus meyakini itu bukan salah Ben. Alec yang menginginkan untuk pergi ke kolam seorang diri, meski Ben sudah melarangnya. Tetap Ben terus menyalahi dirinya dan tidak pernah meninggalkan Alec, terlebih dengan kondisi Alec yang tak kunjung membaik. Alec berkeringat, menggigau, merintih, dan bernafas dalam kesakitan di bawah alam sadarnya. Bapa Simon, Suster Anne, dan Suster Theresa bergantian menjaga Alec dan mengganti kopresnya, juga membalutnya dengan krim obat pereda sesak nafas di dadanya yang harus diganti setiap dua jam sekali. _

_Ben terus di samping Alec dengan dihantui ketakutan akan kehilangan Alec. Dan di tengah ketakutannya itu, terciptalah sebuah lagu yang tanpa sadar teruntai dari bibir kecilnya yang dirundung kesedihan. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Ben menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Alec saat menunggunya sadar, bahkan saat demam Alec telah turun dan berganti pada dua hari terbaring tanpa suara dan gerakan, Ben masih tetap menyanyikannya. Yang menandakan dia masih hidup hanyalah hembusan nafas Alec yang naik-turun secara beraturan. Hingga akhrinya mata kecil itu mengerja-ngerjap terbuka dan lansung mendapati isak kebahagiaan Ben, dan Alec membalasnnya dengan senyuman tipis yang melegakan semua yang menunggu kesadaran Alec._

Dan kini bernyanyi untuk Alec yang mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Semakin perih dan sesak perasaan Ben. Dikecupnya dalam-dalam kening saudara kembarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan Alec, Alec sangat bergantung padanya, Alec tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Bagaimana Alec nanti, kalau dia pergi? Bayangan Alec akan sendiri, bayangan Alec akan melakukan semuanya sendiri, bagaimana kalau dia nanti sakit, siapa yang akan menemaninya? Siapa yang akan menyanyikannya lagi? Ben hanya bisa menangis, _'Maafin aku, Alec, maafin aku." _

"Ben?" suara kecil Alec mengagetkannya. Ben mengutuk dirinya, pasti suara tangisnya yang berusaha ia lirihkan sukes membangunkan Alec.

"Kok kamu di sini?" Alec terheran, mata bulat kecil Alec tertuju padanya "Kamu kenapa? Kok nangis?"

"Huh? Nggak kok, siapa yang nangis?" Ben langsung mengusap pipinya dengan gusar.

"Jangan bohong, kamu nangis, Ben," seraya menyentuh pipi Ben yang dingin dan basah.

"Iya,aku nangis. Aku mimpi buruk tadi," Ben langsung mencari alasan yang pas.

Alec tertegun, "Mimpi buruk? Mimpi apa? Pasti karena itu kamu pindah ke tempatku ya?" Alec tersenyum renyahnya.

Ben menghela nafas mengatur perasaannya, "Iya," pura-pura mengakuinya.

"Mimpi apa?"

Ben terdiam, "Mimpi kamu sakit lagi, dan kamu nggak bangun lagi."

Alec terkatup mendengarnya. "Aku nggak pa-pa, kok Ben, aku janji aku nggak akan sakit lagi."

Ben terkatup, "Janji nggak akan sakit lagi?"

Alec mengangguk, "Kan ada kamu yang jagain aku, terus aku nggak akan macem-macem lagi yg bisa bikin aku sakit."

Ben terdiam, "Janji?"

"Janji," Alec mengangguk pasti.

Ben menarik nafas lega.

"Ng… aku boleh tidur di sini, ya?" tanya Ben malu-malu.

"Sempit, tau."

"Nggak pa-apa, biar aku tenang aja."

Alec terkikik, "Kamu kayak anak perempuan…"

"Enak aja!" protes Ben langsung, "Kamu tuh, yang kayak anak perempuan."

Alec langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kamu jahat."

Ben tercekat 'Jahat' kalimat yang tiba-tiba menjadi momok untuknya. Alec akan mengira dia jahat kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ben?" suara kecil Alec kembali masuk.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa?" dengan terheran

"Nggak, pa-pa, dah tidur yuk, ntar Suster Theresa dengar kita kena hukum nanti."

Alec terkikik lagi, dan mengangguk.

Ben tersenyum lega.

"Ben, dingin," ucap Alec lirih.

Tanpa diminta Ben langsung memeluk hangat tubuh kecil adik kembarnya, dan dalam hitungan menit keduanya langsung terlelap tidur.

**TBC**

**Well, still enjoying ...? *cheeky smile ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellow, thanks before for the reviews...*smile and sighed relieved..**

**Well, okay, this the next one , ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

Keesokan harinya, Ben bangun lebih awal dari Alec dan melakukan sedikit kontak dengan Alec. Ben mulai tidak mempedulikan Alec. Ben terpaksa melakukannya untuk membuat Alec membencinya, sehingga tidak akan begitu sakit jika Ben meninggalkan dia.

Sehari penuh Ben benar-benar tidak mempedulikan Alec, sampai Alec kesal sendiri.

"Ben! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Alec langsung begitu bisa berhadapan dengan Ben.

"Nggak pa-pa," Ben berkilah.

"Kamu aneh!"

"Aneh? Nggak."

"Terus kenapa kamu nyuekin aku?"

"Aku nggak nyuekin kamu," protes Ben jengah.

"Iya!"

Ben menggigit bibirnya.

Alec-pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Ben, bisa tolong aku_?"

"Alec!" Ben setengah membentak sebelum Alec menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Alec, aku pikir, ini saatnya kamu berhenti bergantung padaku. Kamu udah 11 tahun, kamu harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Alec terhenyak dengan ucapan saudaranya, "Ben?"

"Iya, kayaknya aku udah nggak bisa bantu kamu lagi."

"Hah? Maksud kamu?"

"Aku pengen kamu melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan berhenti minta tolong sama aku. Aku capek jadi pengawal kamu."

Alec berkerut tak perceya mendengarnya, "Ben?"

"Mungkin kamu bener, kamu sudah nggak sakit lagi, itu artinya kamu bisa mengurus diri kamu sendiri, dan bisa membela diri dari siapapun. Bahkan kalau kamu butuh obat, kamu bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa harus diingatkan atau disuapin, karena aku nggak akan bantu kamu lagi, aku bukan pembantu kamu!"

Bibir Alec ternganga dengan pucatnya dan terkaget tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku kira, kamu senang melakukannya, Ben?"

"Iya, dulu. Tapi sampai sekarang kamu masih aja nggak bisa apa-apa dan terus bergantung bikin aku capek tauk! Kamu sudah sebelas tahun, kamu harus bisa apa-apa sendiri. Pantesan Tom suka ngerjain kamu, karena kamu anak yang manja dan lemah, nggak bisa apa-apa. Cuma jadi beban buat semua orang."

Mata Alec terbelalak dengan kagetnya. Dia syok dengan ucapan Ben dan tidak percaya mendengarnya. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Ben saudara kembarnya yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya. Refleks Alec langsung memukul pipi Ben dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Hatinya sakit sekali.

"Kamu nggak perlu ngomong begitu, Ben. Nggak usah kamu bilang juga aku sudah lama pengen melakukan semuanya sendiri, tapi nggak pernah kamu izinin. Jadi jangan salahin aku kalau aku bergantung sama kamu, karena kamu sendiri yang bikin aku bergantung sama kamu! Dan sekarang aku benci sekali sama kamu! Aku kira kita saudara, aku kira kita saling menyayangi, aku kira kamu sayang aku, tapi ternyata nggak, kamu nggak pernah sayang aku!" penuh emosi Alec mengeluarkan semuanya, dan dengan menangis ia berlari meninggalkan Ben yang kini menganga tekejut.

Hati ben serasa tertusuk. Dia tidak percaya Alec akan bisa mengatakan itu semuanya dengan berani, tidak seperti Alec yang biasanya. Dia tahu Alec marah dengan ucapannya. Pipinya terasa sakit. Disentuhnya pipi yang kini terasa linu. Alec baru saja memukulnya. Dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan. Air mata langsung membasahi pipinya. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyergap,

"Maafin aku, Alec, aku nggak bermaksud nyakitin kamu...," tapi ia tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya.

Giliran Alec yang kini tidak mempedulikan Ben dan sama sekali tidak mengajaknya bicara. Itu sangat menyiksa Ben, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik Alec bisa melepasnya, atau mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri; Ben bisa pergi dengan tenang, setelah yakin Alec sangat membencinya. Menyakitkan memang, tapi ia harus bisa menerimnya.

Dalam gelap, Ben dapat melihat sosok kecil tidur di tempat tempat tidur di samping miliknya dalam beberapa menit. Setelah itu, tempat tidur ini bukan lagi miliknya. Dia akan meninggalkannya, meninggalkan tempat tidur ini, juga rumah St. Peter ini, dan yang pasti ia akan meninggalkan Alec. Dia akan pergi tanpa sempat mendapat maaf dari Alec akan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi siang. Dan itu akan disesalinya seumur hidup, bahkan jika ia telah bahagia bersama keluarga barunya.

Dipandanginya kembali wajah malaikat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena setelah itu ia akan kehilangan di selamanya.

"Alec maafin aku,aku nggak bermaksud mengucapkan itu semua. Aku bener-bener sayang kamu, Lec. Aku seneng bisa jagain kamu, aku seneng ngelayanin kamu, dan mastiin kamu baik-baik saja. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, Lec" air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Dan aku bener-bener nggak mau pergi. Aku tahu aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri, dan kamu boleh benci aku, Alec, tapi Tuhan tahu aku sangat sayang kamu, aku tetep mau ada di samping kamu, buat jagain kamu. Tapi...

"Aku bener-bener minta maaf."

Lalu dilepasnya kalung kain bertuliskan namanya yang sudah melingkar di lehernya mungkin sejak ia dilahirkan dan belum pernah sekalipun ia lepas. Alec memiliki kalung yang sama yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri yang juga tidak ia lepaskan hingga kini. Mereka tidak pernah melepaskan kalung yang menjadi identitas diri mereka. Kemudian disematkan kalungnya ke leher Alec tanpa membangunkannya.

"Selamat tinggal Alec, dengan kalung ini aku tahu kamu akan selalu ingat aku dan terlindungi, karena ada aku di kalung ini yang akan selalu melindungi kamu."

Dikecupnya kening Alec, "Aku nggak akan lupain kamu, kamu akan selalu ada di hatiku, mudah-mudahan kita bisa ketemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Ayo Ben, mereka sudah menunggumu," ucapan halus Suster Anne sedikit mengagetkannya.

Ben mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Alec,' dengan melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Di ruangan kantor Bapa Simon, sudah menunggu sepasang suami istri yang akan mengadopsinya. Dan yang membuat Ben terkejut, Ben pernah bertemu dengan nyonya ini.

Suster Theresa tersenyum dengan kedatangannya.

"Ben… ini Tuan dan Nyonya Wesson. Mereka kini orang tuamu," Suster Theresa mengenalkan mereka.

"Hello, Ben," suara lembut dan hangat terdengar dari wanita yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

Ya, nyonya ini adalah nyonya yang memberinya dan Alec coklat kemarin!

Ben melihat ke arah mereka dan menyapa mereka dengan sopan.

Mereka senang mendengarnya, "Nah, Ben, kau bisa panggil kami ayah dan ibu, kami sekarang orang tuamu, "Nyonya Wesson tersenyum hangat. "Mungkin kami bukan orang kaya, tapi kami kaya akan kasih sayang. Kami akan menyayangimu seperti anak kami sendiri, karena kau adalah satu-satunya anak kami. Ya?"

Ben hanya mengangguk. Ia memandang wanita cantik ini yang kini adalah ibunya.

"Kenapa saya, Nyonya, kenapa bukan Alec?" pertanyaan itu masih menggelitik di kepalanya.

"Ben?" Suster Theresa langsung memperingatkan.

tersenyum, "Karena kami menyukaimu, Ben...,"

"dan Alec, dia kan cantik, manis, wangi?"

"Ben, tolonglah, Nak," Suster Theresa semakin memperingatkan Ben dengan suara tegas.

"Kami menyukai Alec" ,masih dengan tersenyum,

"Kalau begitu bolehkah Alec ikut bersamaku?" Ben langsung bertanya penuh pengharapan.

"Ben, sayang, bersikap manislah," Suster Anne langsung mengambil alih untuk menghentikan adegan yang tidak perlu terjadi lagi tanpa ada kemarahan dari Suster Theresa.

Ben langsung mengatupkan bibirnya.

Tapi Tn. dan Ny. Wesson tersenyum dengan hangat.

"Kami tahu, kau sangat berat meninggalkan saudaramu, tapi kami kami janji, tahun depan kita akan kembali ke sini untuk menjemput saudaramu," Tn Wesson berucap.

"Tidak bisakah sekarang?"

"Ben!" Suster Anne hampir habis kesabarannya.

Tapi Tn. dan Ny Wesson tetap tidak menunjukkan kemarahan mereka.

Ben mengalah, ia pun harus tahu diri,dan tidak bertindak kurang ajar. Ia mengangguk lirih. "Tapi janji akan kembali tahun depan untuk menjemput Alec?"

"Kami janji!" ucap Tn. Wesson sebelum Suster Theresa mengeluarkan peringatan yang lebih keras.

"Terima Kasih"

Tn. & Ny Wesson mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Ny. Wesson memberi kecupan di pipi Ben, membuati pipi Ben merona.

"Baiklah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Ben mengangguk lirih. Ia melihat Ny. Wesson mengulurkan tangannya, dan malu-malu Ben menyambutnya, sementara Tn. Wesson membawakan tasnya.

Dengan berbekal nasehat-nasehat dan pesan-pesan terakhir dari Bapa Simon, Suster Theresa dan Suster Anne, Ben meninggalkan St Peter bersama orang tua barunya, menyambut kehidupan barunya yang sudah lama ia impikan, meninggalkan Alec.

"Selamat tinggal Alec, aku mohon maafin aku... aku nggak akan lupain kamu, aku akan berdoa untuk kesehatan dan kebahagiaanmu."

**TBC**

**Well, still enjoying ...? *cheeky smile ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih yang sudah menyukai cerita ini. Maaf baru sempat posting lagi... **

**ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter ****6**

"Selamat tinggal Alec,maafin aku, aku nggak bisa bantu kamu lagi, kamu sudah besar, sekarang..."

"Nggak…Ben, … jangan pergi… aku masih butuh kamu…." Alec mengerang dalam tidurnya, terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya. "Ben…aku mohon...BEENN!" teriakannya membangunkan dirinya dari tidur dengan pucat dan berkeringat. "Ben?" ia segera menengok ke arah tempat tidur di sampingnya, tempat tidur Ben. Tapi tempat tidurnya kosong!

"Ben!" rasa takut langsung menyergapnya; ketakutan akan mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Ia kemudian tersadar ada sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Bukan kalungnya,tapi ada kalung lainnya. Dilihatnya kalung tersebut, dan langsung terpaku pucat melihat nama Ben tersemat dia salah satu kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Jantungnya langsung berpacu kencang

"Nggak…Ben!" ia bergegas memeriksa lemari kecil milik Ben dan menemukan lemarinya telah kosong, dengan sepucuk surat di sana. Bentuk tulisan cakar ayam Ben langsung membuatnya pucat,

"_Maafin aku Alec, aku harus pergi. Ada yang ingin mengadopsiku untuk jadi anak mereka. Aku nggak mau pergi, tapi harus. Aku akan tinggal kalau aku bisa. Kamu boleh benci aku, tapi aku nggak akan membencimu. Baik-baiklah, dan jaga diri kamu baik-baik. Aku akan mengingatmu di dalam hatiku, dan maafin semua ucapanku tadi sore. Aku sayang kamu melebihi barang apapun yang pernah aku punya, dan aku akan selalu bersamamu di hatiku._

_Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi nanti – Ben-_

Alec langsung merasa sesak dengan panik. Ben sudah pergi, Ben sudah meninggalkan dia!

"NGGAK... NGGAK...NGGAKKK …BEEENNNN!" Alec berlari keluar dengan menangis deras

"Alec?" Suster Anne melihat sosok kecil berlari dengan histeris keluar gerbang.

"NGGAAAAKKK! BEEEEEENNN! Jangan tinggalin aku... kamu udah janji nggak akan ninggalin aku, Ben, kamu udah janjI! Nggak, tolong jangan perg, Ben!" Alec menangis dengan histerisnya, meski ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia menangis karena ia sudah tidak menemukan Ben lagi di sana. Mungkin Ben sudah pergi, jauh sebelum Alec bangun.

Alec lemas ke tanah, berlutut dengan tangisnya yang deras. Dia menangis, dia memaki, dia mengutuk Ben karena sudah meninggalkan dirinya. Dia menangis dengan histerisnya, tak peduli tubuhnya bisa menyokongnya. Dan Alecpun mulai kesulitan bernafas. Dia tersengal-sengal mencari udara diikuti rasa sakit yang menekan dadanya, tapi rasa panik dan histerisnya hanya membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernafas,dan akhirnya ia kehilangan semuanya saat semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap

"ALEC!" Suster Anne langsung berlari mengejar dan menangkap tubuh Alec saat melihat sosok kecil itu akhirnya tumbang.

"Alec, sayang?" saat Suster Anne sudah memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dan kemudian perlahan berubah menjadi biru. "Ya Tuhan," ia langsung mengangangkatnya dan berlari ke dalam "BAPA!"

Mereka segera membaringkannya di ruang kesehatan dan mulai memberikan tindakan yang kini menjadi hal rutin mereka, bila Alec terkena serangan.

Suster Anne memakaikan masker oksigen sederhana pada Alec, sementara Suster Theresa meracik obat yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa sesak dan sakit di dada Alec dan langsung mengolesinya di dada dan punggung Alec dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kembalilah pada kami, nak, kau kuat, sayang," Suster Theresa terusmengusapnya hangat, memanggil Alec disertai doa.

Dan perlahan mereka dapat mendengar rintihan lirih diantara suara nafas yang tersengal-sengal berusaha mencari udara

"B... Ben…!"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak, tenanglah, bernafas pelan-pelan, sayang …."

"Ben…a..ku...mau...B..Ben!" Alec mulai berontak di tenga kesakitannya.

"Shs….tenang, sayang, kau masih memiliki kami, nak," Suster Anne mencoba menenangkan Alec.

"Ng..g...ngg..akk, … Ben… t..o..l...ong, ng..ga..k...b..is..a...na..fa...s!" kembali menangis di tengah kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali, dan akhirnya ia tak daopat melawannya, dan kemabli tak sadarkan diri terjebak dalam sakit di dadanya

Father Simon membalutnya kain yang sudah diolesi obat mengelilingi dadanya, yang akan membantu meringanakan Alec bernafas. Mereka tahu ini bukan radang paru-paru dari udara dingin, tapi dari serangan emosi yang berat dan mendadak. Tapi bisa jadi memburuk kalau mereka tidak merawatnya dengan baik. Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu tubuh Alec menyerap obatnya dan membuatnya tenang.

Pelan-pelan Alec membuka matanya dengan lemahnya, dan menemukan Suster Anne duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Suster tersenyum dengan leganya, "Hey sayang."

Dada Alec terasa sakit sekali. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari dirinya ada di ruang kesehatan, dan langsung teringat kemungkinan kenapa dia sampai terdampar sini, Ben!

Alec langsung dan mencari sosok Ben yang biasanya tidak pernah meninggalkan dia di saat sakit seperti ini. Ben akan selalu di samping tempat tidur Ben menemaninya, Ben adalah orang pertama yang biasanya ia temu saat membuka mata di saat sakit. "Ben…?"

Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada Ben. Rasa takut kembali menyergap, benarkah Ben sudah benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dia?

"Suster, Ben mana?" dengan mata sayunya. Suaranyapun begitu kecil dan lirih

Suster Anne menghela nafas, "Alec…"

"Ben nggak ninggalin aku, kan, Suster?"

"Alec, sayang…"

Alec terpaku, "Jadi dia bener ninggalin aku, Suster?" itu seperti penekanan akan kenyataan yang menjadi mimpi buruk Alec, saat menyadari Ben benar-benar telah pergi dan tidak akan kembali.

"Dia harus pergi, Alec..."

"Tapi dia udah janji, Suster, dia janji nggak akan pernah ninggalin aku, dia udah janji!"

"Suster tahu, sayang, tapi dia harus pergi."

"Nggakk…, Ben…," ia mulai menangsi lagi. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit.

"Shs… sayang, tidak apa-apa, kau masih memiliki kami, sayang," tersu mencoba untuk menangkan bocah yang sedang hancur hatinya.

"Terus siapa yang mau nyanyiin aku!"

"Kami yang akan menyanyikanmu, nak."

Tapi untuk sekarang Alec hanya ingin Ben yang menyanyikannya. Dia hanya mau Ben!

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia!" Alec mulai histeris lagi

Suster Anne langsung memeluk Alec ke dalam pelukannya menenangkannya, dan memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja

"Shss… kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang, kami janji," terus menenangkannya hingga Alec tidak berontak lagi. Bagaimanapun Alec harus tetap bisa menerimanya

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih yang sudah menyukai cerita ini**** dan menunggunya. **

**Well ... ****ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter**** 7**

Alec merasa hampa. Ia masih dalam proses penyembuhan dari kesulitan bernafasnya, meski masih terasa sakit di dada. Rasa sakit karena marah, sedih, dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu di dadanya. Tapi rasa ditinggalkan adalah yang paling sakit dibanding paru-parunya. Tidak ada lagi yang bernyanyi untuknya, tidak ada lagi yang diajanknya bermain bersama. Dia benci Ben, dia sangat membencinya, tapi dia juga merindukannya. Alec merindukan Ben.

Alec tidak berminat untuk pergi bermain atau berbaur dengan anak-anak lagi. Dia tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapapun. Dia tidak mau merasakan sakit hati lagi jika orang yang disayangnya harus pergi lagi seperti Ben. Percuma, toh akan berpisah juga.

Seluruh Suster merasa sedih dengan sikap Alec, tapi merekapun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Alec adalah anak yang paling keras kepala di St. Peter. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Alec dengan sikapnya untuk beberapa saat, memberinya sedikit waktu untuk bisa menerimanya.

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu, dan Alec masih terkungkung dalam kesedihannya. Dia masih tidak mau bermain dengan anak lain. Bagaimanapun usaha teman-temannya untuk mengajaknya main, tidak membuahkan hasil, hingga tak ada lagi anak-anak yang mengajaknya bermain. Alec semakin merasa kesepian dan merasa tidak ada yang mempedulikan, dan tidak ada lagi yang menyanyanginya. Tidak ada kalau bukan dari Ben. Tidak ada yang dapat para suster lakukan, atau malah akan semkain menyakiti Alec. Dan kesedihan Alec dimanfaatkan oleh Tom untuk selalu mengganggunya.

"Udahlah, berhenti mikiran dia, dia nggak akan kembali, Alec. Kamu cuma buang waktu kayak gini. Nggak ada yang peduli sama kamu, tau nggak, nggak ada yang sayang sama kamu lagi. Nggak akan ada orang tua yang mau ngadosi kamu, kamu akan membusuk di sini," Tom puas sekali bisa menganggu dan membuat kesal Alec.

Alec mencoba untuk tidak membalasnya, tapi tidak bisa.

"Iya, kayak kamu nggak akan membusuk juga di sini!" Alec membalasnya, "Nggak ada yang mau ngadopsi kamu, dan kamu juga sama bakalan membusuk di sini!"

"Yea... tapi paling nggak aku bisa mandiri, nggak kayak kamu, manja dan sakit-sakitan, bisanya cuma ngerepotin orang aja!"

Alec terpucat dengan ucapannya. Ucapan yang sama persis dengan yang diucapkan Ben.

"Nggak heran Ben mutusin untuk mau diadopsi, padahal kalian kembar yang seharusnya nggak berpisah. Tapi kayaknya Ben udah capek jadi pembantu kamu, dia capek dengan kamu yang sakit-sakitan melulu, dan yang pasti dia udah muak sama kamu!'

Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipi Alec. Dia tidak mau mendengarnya lagi, tapi Tom belum puas,

"Kamu tau, Ben tuh nyesel punya saudara kembar kayak kamu. Punya adik kok bisanya ngerepotin melulu. Dia tuh sebenernya kepaksa, nggak bener-bener sayang kamu. Mungkin dia nggak pernah sayang kamu. Nah sekarang saat ia meresa cukup dan ada orang tua yang mau ngadopsi dia, ya.. nggak pikir dua kali buat pergi dengan mereka,ninggalin kamu buat selamanya. Ben nggak akan kembali lagi, dan kamu penyakitanbakalan sendiri, nggak ada yang peduli sama kamu, dasar penyakitan!"

BUG!

Sebuah kepalan tangan kecil mendarat mantab di pipi Tom hingga ia menjerit kesakitan, tak menyangka Alec akan memukulnya dengan keras. Punya kekuatan dari mana dia?

"CUKUP, AKU NGGAK MAU DENGER LAGI!" dan berlari meninggalkan Tom dengan menangis

Alec masih menangis di bawah pohon besar di belakang temapt bisa ia duduk bersama ben dulu. Ia menangis dengan sepuasnya,

"Ben, tolong jangan kamu nggak sayang aku, jangan bilang kamu nyesel punya adik aku. Kamu sayang aku, kan Ben, dan kamu bener-bener nggak berniat ninggalin aku kaya gini. Dan kita akan ketemu lagi nanti? Ben... tolong janji kita akan ketemu lagi nanti," ia terisak perih. Diliriknya kalung ben yang masih melingkar di lehernya bersama kalung miliknya. "Aku kangen, Ben, aku kangen kamu," dan mengecupnya lalu kembali menangis.

Alec tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk menangis di bawah pohon itu,sampai Suster Annne membangunkannya pelan.

"Hey, sayang? Kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Suster Anne menggodanya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Alec mengusap tangisnya dan mengangguk.

"Mm..mungkin ini bisa membuatmu semakin baik," seraya memberikan sebuah amplop.

Alec terkaget. Siapa yang mengirimkan dia surat? Mungkinkah?

"Ben, ya?" dengan jantung yang mulai berpacu kencang

Suster Anne hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum

Jantung Alec hampri meledak kegirangan. Dia langsung menyobek amplopya dan membacanya.

Alec harus tersenyum dahulu dengan tulisan cakar ayam Alec yang belum berubah,

Dear, Alec

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat. Aku harap kamu nggak marah lagi sama aku, tapi nggak apa-apa kalau kamu masih marah. Aku tahu kamu pantes marah. Memang salahku, aku melanggar janjiku sendiri, tapi aku harap kamu mengerti ini bukan keinginannku, aku harus melakukannya.

Alec, aku di Dublin sekarang, jauh sekali dari Amerika. Kami naik kapal besar selama beberapa hari. Pasangan yang mengadopsiku bernama Tn James dan Ny. Patricia Wesson. Kamu ingat ada nyonya yang memberikan kita sebatang coklat waktu hari kunjungan? Itu Ny. Wesson, Alec, dia adalah ibuku sekarang. Mereka petani tapi mereka baik sekali, dan mereka sangat menyayangiku. Seperti yang pernah aku bilang, Alec, punya keluarga itu enak. Punya mama punya papa yang sayang sama kita. Aku juga pengen kamu punya keluarga Alec, punya mama punya papa kayak aku. Jadi aku mohon kalau ada orang tua yang menginginkanmu untuk menjadi anak mereka, jangan ditolak. Kamu akan bahagia be rsama mereka, mereka akan menyayangimu.

Oh ya, tahun depan mungkin kami akan kembali ke Amerika, dan mereka berjanji kami akan menjengukmu, dan kalau kau masih belum ada yang mengadopsi, mereka akan mengadopsimu juga, dan kita akan kembali bersama.

Aku kangen kamu, Alec, kangen banget. Tiap malam aku selalu mimpi kamu, dan tiap malam aku terus berdoa agar kita bisa ketemu lagi dan tinggal bersama, tidak terpisahkan lagi.

Aku sayang kamu, Alec, aku pengen jagain kamu lagi, pengen ngelayanin kamu lagi, mastiin kamu baik-baik saja dan selalu sehat. Aku nggak akan ngelupain kamu, dan tetep aku simpan di hati aku.

Jaga diri baik-baik, Alec, dan jangan nakal. Semoga Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bertemu lagi dan tidak akan terpisahkan lagi selamanya.

-Love Ben –

_Hush…don't you worry now, just close your eyes and you'll see the stars._

_They will lead you to heaven, where the happiness will around you._

_Just close your eyes, and make a wish for it comes true. _

_Just close your eyes and don't you worry, cos I'll be right here with you._

_Keep you warm and safe. _

_Just close your eyes…._

Pipi Alec basah oleh tangisnya. Dia lega sekali Ben masih ingat dirinya, dan yang paling penting Alec sayang dirinya. Ben bahahia sekarang bersama orang tua dan keluarga barunya.

Alec mendongak, "Dia bahagia sekarang, suster, dia punya keluarga dan mama papa sekarang"

"Iya Alec," Suster Anne tersenyum. "Kau juga sama, kamu akan mendapatkanya juga."

"Dia di Dublin sekarang, tapi katanya tahun depan dia akan kembali kesini untuk menjemputku."

Suster Anne masih tersenyum, Bagus sekali itu, Alec," meski dirinya ragu Ben akan kembali untuk Alec.

Alec melihat amplopnya dan membaca namanya : Ben Wesson, beralamatkan 'Dublin-Irlandia'.

"Apa jauh?"

"Apa, Dublin?"

Alec mengangguk.

"Ng.. menyebrangi lautan, sayang."

"Kata Ben, dia naik kapal besar selama beberapa hari kemarin. Berarti jauh ya, suster?"

"Ya... mungkin memakan waktu tiga atau empat hari untuk sampai kesana."

Alec tertegun.

"Aku pasti ketemu dia lagi, kan, Suster?"

"Berdoa saja, sayang, dan Tuhan akan mendengarnya."

Alec tersenyum mendengarnya, dan melihat kembali surat Ben.

"Suster..."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Tulisan tangan Ben jelek sekali ya...," dengan polosnya.

Suster Anne hampir meledak tawanya, tapi tertahan dengan wajah polos Alec.

"Yuk ah, kita masuk, udaranya mulai dingin di sini," Suster Annelasgung mengalihkannya, "kita nggak mau kamu sakit lagi, kan," dengan suara hangat, tapi cukup membuat Alec menggigit bibir. Ia teringat ucapan ben dan Tom.

"Suster?"

"Ya, sayang," Suster Anne masih tersenyum geli dengan ucapan Alec tadi, dan ia siap dengan celetukan polos Alec yang di luar dugaan.

"Suster, apa aku cuma jadi beban di sini, sakit-sakitan, merepotkan semua orang?" dengan wajahnya yang sedih.

Suster Anne terkatup dengan pertanyaan Alec yang mengejutkan. "Kau, beban? Nggak sayang. Kau sama sekali bukan beban. Sebalikanya, kau adalah cahaya St Peter, dengan rambut emasmu yang indah, dan wajah cantikmu. Kau bayi kesayangan kami, Alec, karena itu kami tidak bisa jika melihatmu sakit dan kesakitan. Kamu sama sekali tidak mebebani kami. Dan sakitmu, adalah sesauatu yang tidak bisa kamu tolak. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah menjaga kesehatanmu dan berdoa agar Tuhan selalu menjagamu dan selalalu memberikanmu kesehatan. Ya sayang?" dengan menyentuh pipi Alec yang sehalus kulit bayi.

Alec mengangguk dengan tersenyum lega.

"Nah, sekarang kita masuk," Ssuter Anne bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada Alec. Alec menyambutnya dan bersama-sama mereka masuk ke dalam, tapi di kepalanya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana yang harus dilakukan, tak perlu menunggu sampai tahun depan tapi harus dilakukan sekarang!

Saat tengah malam

Alec memasukkan barang terakhirnya yang ia miliki ke dalam tasnya tanpa bersuara, dan menutupnya kuat-kuat. Ia menghela nafas dengan tersenyum. Ia sudah berkemas dan siap untuk pergi. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan panjang, ke Dublin. Dia harus bertemu dengan Ben sekarang, dia tidak bisa menunggu hingga tahun depan, harus sekarang

Ia membaca kembali surat pendek yang ditulisnya dengan rapi yang menurut Ben seperti tulisan tangan anak perempuan (huh, semuanya seperti anak perempuan!) :

"_Bapa__ Simon, S__u__ster Anne, S__us__ter Theresa, __maafkan aku, tapi aku harus bertemu Ben. Doakan aku berhasil. Dan Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan terima kasih atas kasih sayang dari menjagaku selama ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan St Peter, kalian akan selalu ada di hatiku. TERIMA KASIH_

_-Alec-_

_NB__. __Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membawa semua obatku dan tidak akan lupa untuk meminumnya. Aku janji!_

Alec melihat semua anak sudah tertidur pulas, kemudian ditaruhnya surat itu di atas bantalnya.

"Daag semuanya, semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Dia tahu dia mengambil resiko tinggi dengan keputusan ini. Dia tidak punya panduan, tidak punya peta, tidak punya uang, yang ada hanya surat Ben. Tapi ia punya keyakinan, dan keyakinan itu yang akan menuntunnya bertemu kembali dengan Ben. Dia tahu dia akan bertemu lagi dengan saudara kembarnya, mudah-mudahan satu minggu maksimal. Tuhan yang akan membimbingnya dan melindunginya selama di perjalanan. Dia akan segera bertemu Ben!

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mencangklongkan tasnnya.

"Maafkan aku, Bapa."

Dan dengan mengendap-endap ia keluar dan sukses melewati pintu gerbang tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Alec masih belum percaya dia berhasil keluar dari Panti tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Ini artinya Tuhan mengizinkan ini terjadi dan akan tetap melindunginya selama perjalanan ini.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," Alec tersenyum lega. Ia menggenggam kalung Ben di lehernya, dengan erat dan mengecupnya disertai tarikan nafas tanda kesiapan, _'__Ben aku datang, tunggu aku__!'_ lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk perjalanan panjang menuju Dublin.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter ****8**

Malam ini terasa sangat dingin, Alec merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri agar lebih hangat dan tetap berjalan. Dia mungkin saja bisa mengejar kapal pertama di pelabujan, yang akan membawanya ke Dublin pagi ini.

Alec tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan saat tiba-tiba hujan turun. Hujan deras! Alec mempercepat kakinya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti, dia harus bisa mengejar kapalnya.

Tapi hujan semakin deras. Dia mencoba untuk berlari dengan tubh sudah basah kuyup. Tapi hanya kuat beberapa meter saja, dia tidak kuat berlari lagi. Ia tersengal-sengal kelelahan. Udara dingin membekapnya, dan nafasnya semakin terasa pendek. Alec memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar menunggu hingga hujan reda.

Alec menemukan tempat berteduh. Dia duduk kelelahan dan merasakan nafasnya semakin pendek saja, dan dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Secepatnya ia meminum obatnya, sebelum bertambah parah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut akan gagal. Alec menarik nafas pendeknya dan mencoba untuk tenang. Hawa dingin menyesakkan dada dan nafasnya, dan hujan tidak juga turun. Dia menggigil kedinginan dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup!

Tapi sepertinya obatnya tidak banyak membantu. Hawa dingin menusuk paru-paru, membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke St Peter, ke kamarnya yang hangat. Mungkin bukan tempat tidur yang mewah dengan selimut wol yang super tebal, tapi paling tidak cukup hangat. Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya. Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia pergi, mungkin dia harus tetap tinggal dan menunggu hingga Ben datang. Tapi dia sangat ingin bertemu Ben segera.

Alec mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuh basahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak banyak bergerak yang akan menguras tenaganya. Ia merasakan demam di tubuhnya membuatnya semakin pucat. Dia tahu ini, dia sangat mengenalnya, dan dia tidak mau merasakannya sekali saat umur 8 tahun dulu, saat ia hampir mati. Rasa takut mulai menyesakkannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tidak ada siapa siapa yang akan mengurusnya. Dia akan mati di sini, sendirian. Nggak dia tidak boleh mati, nggak sebelum ia bertemu Ben.

"Ben…" dan akhirnya semuanya gelap kembali.

"Hujannya sudah berhenti, Tuan," Caleb memberitahukan Tuannya dengan melihat ke arah jendela.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah reda, kita bisa pulang sekarang," sahut Lord Winchester dengan lega.

"Ya, Tuan."

Lord Winchester mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik rumah tempat mereka berteduh. Memang, bisa saja Lord Winchester melanjutkan perjalanan menembus hujan yang lebat, tapi ia tidak akan tega membiarkan kusirnya berbasah kuyup selama perjalanan.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari mengunjungi pasiennya di desa sebelah.

"Terima kasih banyak," Lord Winchesster mengucapkan sekali lagi.

"Saya yang merasa terhormat, Tuan" Mark, si pemilik rumah, menjawab dengan sopan, merasa sangat terhomat dapat memberi tempat berteduh. Tidak hanya beliu yang seorang Marquess, tapi juga Lord John Winchester adalah dokter yang dulu pernah menolong putranya saat sakit keras yang hampir tak terselamatkan, dan Lord Winchester sama sekali tidak meminta imbalan. Lord Wincehster tidak pernah meminta imbalan akan jasanya kepada para petani karena memang mereka tidak akan mampu membayarnya. Lord Winchester tidak hanya seorang bangsawan yang rendah hati, tapi juga seorang dokter yang dermawan, semua orang menyukainya.

Lord Winchester hanyatersenyum, dan berpamitan

Tapi mereka sangat terkejut saat Caleb membuka pintu dan dikagetkan dengan sosok yang tergeletak di depan pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Ya Tuhan!" Caleb terkaget dan melihat sosok itu adalah seorang anak kecil.

Caleb memeriksa anak tersebut yang setengah sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya basah, dan ia terdengar bernafas dengan kesakitan. Keringat membasahi keningnya. "Dia demam, Tuan, dia sakit," Caleb memberitahukan Tuannya.

"Bawa masuk," perintah Lord Winchester. "Letakkan dia tempat tidur."

Lord Winchester segera memeriksa gejala yang terlihat. Tidak ada bintik-bintik atau muntahan, tapi ia terlihat sangat sakit. Ini bukan karena demamnya. Kemudian ia memeriksa paru-parunya dan bagaimana ia bernafas. Sangat berat disertai batuk yang menyakitkan.

"Anak ini terkena radang paru-paru," Lord Winchesetr menghela nafas. "Ganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering. Sedang apa dia di luar sana?" seraya melirik ke arah pintu.

Lord Winchester tertegun dengan dua kalung yang teruntai di leher anak ini. Dilihatnya dengan seksama, ada nama di masing-masing kalung tersebut, Ben dan Alec. Tapi yang manakah nama anak ini, Ben atau Alec?

Mark segera memberikan baju putra untuk dikenakan bocah malang ini.

"Apa mungkin dia pengemis?" Caleb menebak.

"Saya kira bukan, baju yang dipakainya bagus. Coba periksa tasnya."

Caleb memeriksa isi tas yang dibawa anak ini. "Sepertinya dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Dan dia dari Panti Asuhan St. Peter," saat ia menemukan seragam da sepucuk surat yang basah. "Sepertinya melarikan diri, Tuan, " lanjutnya lagi.

"Melarikan diri? mau kemana dia?"

Caleb membaca nama dan alamat pengirim yang tertera di suratnya "Ben Wesson-Dublin, Tuan."

Lord Winchester terkaget, "Irlandia? Tahukah dia betapa jauhnya Dublin itu?" dengan geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi kalau memang mau ke sana, dia seharusnya pergi ke pelabuhan. Tapi tahukah dia di mana pelabuhan itu?" Lord Winchester terheran. Tapi itu sudah memberi tahu siapa nama anak ini; Alec. "Tapi, dari manapun kau berasal, Nak, dan mau kemana kau, sekarang yang pasti kau butuh pertolongan. Kita bawa dia pulang, besok kita hubungi St. Peter."

"Ya Tuan," Caleb memasukkan kembali barang-barang ke dalam tas.

"Terima kasih, Mark," seraya mengendong bocah yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Dan dia terkaget betapa ringannya anak ini.

Lord Winchester mendekap bocah sakit ini selam perjalanan pulang di dalam kereta kuda. Ia melihat dan mengamati anak ini yang terlihat sangat kesakitan dan kesulitan bernafas. Anak ini sangat cantik, dan wajahnya menyerupai seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang dekat dengannya namun harus kehilangannya dengan cepat.

"Dia cantik sekali untuk seorang anak laki-laki, Tuan," Caleb yang duduk di samping Tuan-nya ikut mengamati bocah ini juga, dan langsung teringat pada seseorang. "Tuan, tidakkah ia terlihat seperti Nona Adeline?"

Lord Winchester terkatup tapi tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tahu Caleb juga akan mengira begitu.

Lord Winchester menghela nafas, "Ya, dia sangat mirip….," dan merasakan sakit kembali. Kali ini dua kali lipat. Dia harus melihat kembali wajah cantik yang kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bertahanlah, Nak, kau harus kuat," Lord Winchester berdoa dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter ****9**

Sudah hampir subuh saat mereka tiba di rumah. Lord Winchester segera masuk ke dalam.

"Emma!" dengan berseru ia masuk ke dalam rumah. "Dean, kau juga!" saat berpapasan dengan putranya yang sudah bangun dan menuruni tangga besar.

Lord Winchester membawanya ke dalam sebuah kamar yang besar dan mewah.

"Tuan?" Caleb ragu melihat Tuannya membawa naik, masuk anak itu ke kamar Nona Adeline. Tapi Lord Winchester tidak mendengarnya dan meletakannya di tempat tidur yang besar dan cantik.

"Ya Tuhan! Tuan?" Emma masuk ke dalam kamar nona mudanya dan melihat seorang tak dikenalnya di atas tempat tidur nona muda tersayangnya.

Dean yang masih terbalut kimono tidur sutranya, segera naik kembali dan menyusul mereka. Sempat ragu ia harus masuk ke kamar yang digunakan ayahnya; kamar yang sudah 3 tahun tidak pernah ia masuki lagi. Dan ia semakin terpaku melihatnya. Siapa anak itu, tidur di tempat tidur Adeline?

Dan yang terkaget ayahnya sendiri yang meletakkan anak itu di sana. Ayahnya yang membawa anak ini ke sini.

"Jangan bicara apa-apa dulu, Emma, kompres dia saja. Dean bantu Papa, ambilkan air."

"Baik, Pa," pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu langsung melaksanakan perintah ayahnya, sementara Emma sudah mulai mengusap kening bocah itu.

Emma menggigit bibirnya dengan melihat wajah anak ini.

"Tuan, dia mirip sekali…"

"Iya, saya tahu, Emma, karena itu saya tidak bisa kehilangannya untuk kedua kalinya," Lord Winchester memeriksa kembali. Anak ini sudah berhenti merintih, kelelahan bernafas kesakitan.

"Radang paru-paru akut. Paru-parunya penuh sekali, dan dari suara dia bernafas, dia sepertinya sudah pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya! Tetap kompres, dan usahakan dia minum."

Emma mengangguk, dan tanpa disuruh, Dean langsung mengambilkan segelas air.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," Emma tersenyum dan mencoba meminumkannya pada anak.

Lord Winchester mulai meracik obat untuk dibalurkan di dadanya.

"Papa menemukan dia di mana?" tanya Dean terheran.

"Di jalan. Namanya Alec."

Jawaban ayahnya membuat Dean semakin terheran. Tidak biasanya ayahnya mengambil anak sembarangan dari jalan. Terlebih dengan tahu namanya.

"Dia memakai kalung dengan tertulis namanya, Dean." John menjawab keheranan putranya.

Dean mengangguk menerima.

"Anak ini tidak terlihat seperti anak jalanan," sahut Emma masih mengompresnya.

Ya, Lord Winchester juga bisa melihat anak ini bukanlah anak jalanan, terbukti dengan dia membawa obat-obatannya, sepertinya dia tahu tentang penyakitnya.

"Sekarang, buka bajunya, dan pegang dia," Lord Winchester siap dengan kain balutan yang sudah diolesi obat. "Ini akan terasa perih untuknya."

Emma segera membuka pakaiannya, dan sempat menemukan dua kalung di leher bocah ini. Dilepasnya kalung tersebut dan diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur dan langsung kembali memegangi anak agar tidak berontak saat Lord Winchester memakaikan kain itu ke seluruh menutupi dadanya.

Tapi bocah ini sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk memberontak, dia hanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Shs… jangan melawan, nak, coba tenang dan istirahat."

"S…sa..kit…. ngg..gak… bisa.. na..fas!" pekiknya dengan suara kecil terengah-engah.

"Iya, tahu, nak, tidak apa-apa," Lord Winchester menenangkannya.

"Sus..ter… Anne, … m..aa…fin..aku..," ia mulai menangis dengan kesakitan. "B…B…en!"

"Shh… tenanglah, nak," Emma terus mengusap-usap anak ini penuh perhatian.

Dean berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur dan melihatnya sangat kesakitan. Mirip sekali dengan Adeline. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia harus melihatnya lagi?

"Edele?" suara serak kecil tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk mengagetkan mereka.

"Mary?" Lord Winchester segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ma?" Dean langsung mendekap ibunya yang berjalan limbung masuk ke kamar.

Dean ingin menahan ibunya untuk masuk ke kamar, terlebih jika melihat sosok lain di tempat tidur Adeline.

"Putriku…," perhatian ibunya tertuju pada sosok di tempat tidur.

Dean menangkap sinyal ayahnya untuk membiarkan Ibunya dibimbing mendekati tempat tidur.

Lord Wichester menggantikan Dean untuk membimbing Mary.

Lady Mary mendekati tempat tidur dan melihat sosok kecil itu merintih kesakitan.

"Edeleku sayang,"

"Nyonya?" Emma ingin memprotesnya tapi tetap Lord Wincheser menggelengkan kepala. Emma segera bangkit dari tempat tidur begitu Lady Mary duduk di tempat tidur.

"Edele sayang?" Mary menyentuh bocah itu dan terkaget dengan panas tubuhnya. "John, dia sakit…, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kita sedang melakukannya, Mary, sekarang Edele hanya butuh istirahat."

Ketiganya, Caleb, Emma, dan Dean saling bertukar pandang terheran dengan ucapan Lord Winchester.

"Oh, putriku yang malang," dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping bocah sakit ini dan menenangkannya.

"Pa…?" Dean semakin khawatir dengan sikap ibunya. Ibunya menyangka anak laki-laki ini adalah putrinya, Adeline, yang sudah berpulang 3 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi Lord Winchester tetap mengangguk dan membiarkannya.

"Shs… tidak apa-apa sayang, mama di sini, kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang …," Mary menenangkannya dan memeluknya hangat.

Bocah sakit ini masih memberontak dengan berjuang untuk dapat bernafas dalam kesakitan. Mary mengecup keningnya dan berdoa, dia tidak akan kehilangan putrinya lagi.

Mereka melihatnya dengan hati perih tapi juga lega. Lady Mary sudah berbulan-bulan tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sejak ia kehilangan putri bungsunya yang amat disayanginya. Lady Mary memang sudah sakit sebelumnya. Ia memiliki masalah dengan Jantungnya, dan dengan kehilangan putri tersayangnya, memperburuk keadaannya. Secara fisik dan mental Lady Mary belum menerima kepergian Adeline. Jadi jadi merupakan mukzizat melihat Milady turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kemari. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Milady mengetahui ada anak sakit di sini.

Emma tidak dapat menahan tangisnya, dia tidak menyangka dia akan melihat Milady berjalan lagi.

Lord Winchester memberi sinyal pada Emma untuk membantu Milady, dan Emma-pun langsung mengambilkan air dan membantu Milady untuk membuat si bocah minum sementara Milady terus menenangkannya.

John melihat istrinya, ada semangat baru di sana untuk datang kemari, dan ada daya tarik yang membuatnya datang. John melihat ada cinta dan kasih sayang di mata istrinya untuk bocah yang tak dikenal ini, dia melihat ada semangat baru dalam diri Mary. Ya, Mary tidak bisa kehilangan putrinya lagi untuk yang kedua kali, dan John tidak akan membiarkannya. John memandangi bocah tersebut, bocah itu sangat sakit, dan dia tidak tahu bisakah dia melaluinya, tapi John berjanji tidak membiarakan bocah ini menyerah. Bocah ini harus hidup untuk memberikan kehidupan lagi untuk Mary yang sempat hilang.

"Caleb, kau pergi ke St. Peter, tanyakan apakah mereka kehilangan salah satu anak mereka? Kalau ia, katakan dia selamat di sini, dan mereka boleh datang menjenguknya. Aku yakin, mereka pasti sangat khawatir dengan kehilangan anak ini."

"Baik, Tuan, Sir," Caleb mengangguk dan segera keluar.

"Pa?" suara lain mengejutkan mereka lagi. "Dean?"

"Samuel?" Lord Winchester melihat putra keduanya yang masih berumur 13 tahun muncul di pintu kamar.

Samuel terheran melihat semua orang ada di kamar adik perempuannya, tapi yang lebih membuatnya kaget, ibunya pun ada di sana. Dia terbaring di sana bersama seorang dan memberinya kehangatan.

"Ma?" Samuel mencoba mendekati ibunya, namun tertahan dengan tangan yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Sssh..., jangan dekati dulu," Dean memegang pundak adiknya menahannya untuk mendekati ibu mereka.

Samuel semakin terheran. "Maksudnya...?"

"Sh… tolong jangan ribut, Nak, adikmu sedang mencoba untuk istirahat. Dia sedang sakit."

Itu lebih mengagetkan Samuel, dan melihat lagi anak yang di tempat tidur adiknya. Dia yakin anak itu adalah anak laki-laki, meski terlihat seperti ... Samuel langsung terpaku dan mendongak ke arah kakaknya. Dean hanya mengangguk. Samuel menengok ke arah ayahnya, "Pa?"

"Biarkan, Nak, anak ini memberi kekuatan pada ibu kalian," Lord Winchester dengan suara pelan.

Samuel menggigit bibir, dan kembali mendongak dan juga pada ayahnya, "Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mirip Adeline?"

"Kita belum tahu, tapi Papa percaya, dia dari Panti Asuhan St. Peter. Kami menemukannya di jalan, basah kuyup karena hujan, dan sakit. Dia terkena radang paru-paru akut."

Samuel kembali menggigit bibir. Ia menengok ke arah Dean dan ke arah ibunya yang membelai anak itu penuh kasih sayang. "Dan Ibu menyangka, dia adalah Adele

Lord Winchester harus mengangguk.

Samuel terkatup. Dia tahu ibunya sangat terpukul kehilangan Adeline, tapi ini, menyangka anak lain sebagai putrinya? Adiknya yang sudah meninggal?

"Tolong, jangan hancurkan perasaan mamu-mu lagi," Lord Winchester setengah memohon, seperti sudah tahu apa yang difikirkan putra keduanya. Memang Samuel agak berbeda dengan Dean yang sudah cukup dewasa. Samuel tipe pemberontak, jika dia tidak suka, dia akan menentangnya.

Samuel masih belum dapat berucap. Ia mendongak ke arah kakaknya yang sama tidak dapat berucap juga, tapi mengangguk Samuel untuk ibu mereka.

Lord Winchester tersenyum lega.

"Apa dia akan mati?"

"Akan menjadi perjuangan panjang, paru-parunya sudah terlalu lemah, tapi papa harap dia kuat."

Samuel dan Dean tak menyahut. Mereka masih tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi ini, melihat ibu mereka dapat berjalan kembali adalah hal yang besar untuk mereka.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter 10**

Lady Mary dan Emma masih duduk menemani bocah sakit ini selama ia melalui demam tingginya. Bocah ini masih berjuang untuk dapat bernafas, dengan tiap nafasnya yang sangat berat dan penuh kesakitan. Lord Winchester pun duduk tak jauh dari mereka, melihat perkembangan yang ada.

Mereka masih terus berusaha menenangkannya dan mengusahakan si bocah untuk dapat meminum obatnya saat Caleb datang

"Tuan, Bapa dan Suster dari St Peter telah datang," Caleb memberitahukan.

John Winchester mengangguk. Sesaat ia melihat Mary untuk menunggu reaksi dari istrinya, tapi tidak ada. Mary sama sekali tidak terpancing perhatiannya dengan kedatangan tamu dari St. Peter. Perhatiannya benar-benar terfokus pada bocah sakit ini yang ia yakini adalah Adeline. John menghela nafas dan segera keluar, diikuti Caleb dari belakang.

"Tuan, ini Bapa Simon, dan Suster Anne dari St. Peter," Caleb memperkenalkan mereka.

"Ah, Selamat Pagi, Bapa," John menyapa mereka hangat dengan berjabat tangan.

"Marques Winchester," Father Simon mengangguk hormat.

"Kami yakin St. Peter telah kehilangan salah satu putra kalian semalam, Bapa," John langsung menanyakan.

"Ya, Tuan, putra kami Alec. Kami sangat yakin ia keluar tengah malam, di saat semua orang sudah tertidur lelap, Tuan. "

John mengangguk, tepat sekali, anak ini bernama Alec.

"Ya, kami menemukannya setengah sadarkan diri di tepi jalan, tengah malam, dalam keadaan sakit. Radang paru-paru."

"Ya, Tuan, dia pernah mengalaminya, dulu, saat ia berusia 8 tahun," Bapa Simon memberitahukan.

John sempat terkejut dengan usia anak ini, ia mengira berumur sekarang ini 8 tahun. "Dan berapa umurnya sekarang?"

"Sebelas tahun Tuan."

John terkatup, _'usia yang sama dengan Adeline, jika ia masih ada.'_ Tapi tetap membuatnya terkejut. Sebelas tahun? Tubuhnya tida menunjukkan usianya yang sudah 11 tahun. Tapi ya, mungkin karena fisiknya lemah, mempengaruhi pertumbuhan tumbuhnya. Dan sekarang bisa lebih parah lagi.

"Kali ini sepertinya lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Saya sudah mengatasi demamnya, juga paru-paru, tapi tetap akan menjadi perjuangan panjang untuknya. Dia masih kesakitan, sulit bernafas dan panas tubuhnya belum juga turun. Dia terus berjuang tanpa henti dan menangis."

Suster Ann yang mendengarkan, terhenyak perih mendengarnya.

"Ya, dan kami sudah mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Ada alasan kenapa di pergi?"

Bapa Simon sempat menengok ke arah Suster Anne, "Kami yakin, dia ingin menyusul saudara kembarnya, Ben, yang sudah terlebih dahulu diadopsi sebulan yang lalu dan dibawa ke Dublin. Mereka belum pernah berpisah sebelumnya."

John menarik nafas, "Ya, sebuah alasan yang sangat kuat untuknya dan nekat pergi tengah malam untuk menyusul saudaranya."

Bapa Simon mengangguk.

"Sebuah keputusan yang berani dan sangat kuat."

"Tapi tidak sekuat tubuhnya. Dia memiliki masalah dengan paru-parunya sejak lahir. Dia sama sekali tidak kuat udara dingin."

"Ya, itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tuan, boleh kami melihatnya?"

"Tentu, tapi istri saya sedang bersamanya sekarang, dan dia mengira anak ini adalah putri kami, Adeline. Adeline telah berpulang tiga tahun yang lalu."

Baik Bapa Simon dan Suster Anne terkatuo mendengarnya.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Tuan, semoga putri Anda beristirahat dengan tenang.."

"Terima kasih, Bapa," John menarik nafas berat. "Istri saya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Kepergian Adeline membuatnya sangat terpuru. Jadi saya mohon, jika Bapa tidak keberatan, biarkan istri saya menyangkanya sebagai putri kami, untuk sementara

Bapa Simon sempat terkatup, tapi langsung mengangguk, "Tentu, tentu saja Tuan, kami sangat mengerti itu," seraya menengok ke arah Suster Anne, dan sang suster pun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," John tersenyum dengan lega dan perih. "Mari, Bapa" dengan mengantar mereka ke kamar.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar, Suster Anne tidak dapat menahan tangisnya, hatinya menangis dengan sosok lemah Alec terbaring kesakitan, berjuang untuk bernafas. Lady Mary sedang mencoba menenangkannya, menusap keringatnya, dan dan membasuh dahinya, sementara seorang pelayang membantunya. Dia seperti melihat dirinya saat merawat Alec yang sedang kesakitan. Alec berada di pelukannya, bernafas dengan kesakitan, tanpa ada tanda akan bertahan. Tapi Alec bertahan, dia dapat melaluinya. Alec anak yang sangat kuat. Dan sekarang iapun berharap Alec dapat melaluinya lagi. Dia berdoa dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Alec. Begitu juga dnegan Bapa Simon.

"Bapa boleh tinggal, mungkin itu dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk Alec," John berucap dengan menyebutkan nama anak tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Sebuah perjuangan yang sangat panjang. Hari berganti hari dan sudah tiga hari berlalu, tapi belum juga ada penurunan demam. Semua menunggu dengan tegang, dan berdoa untuk si bocah sakit itu, tak terkecuali Dean. Dean dapat merasakan ada sesuatu dalam diri anak ini yang mengharuskan dia hidup untuk sebuah alasan. Sementara Samuel, Dean tidak tahu bagaimana adiknya ini menanggapi semua ini, karena terkadang Samuel anaknya sulit ditebak, tapi yang ia tahu, Samuel tidak begitu nyaman dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Bapa Simon tetap datang setiap harinya terkadang bersama Suster Anne atau bersama Suster Theresa. Mereka tahu ini akan terjadi dan mereka akan menunggu hingga Alec terbangun dari sakitnya. Mereka sudah pernah melaluinya dulu. Dibutuhkan tiga hari untuk akhirnya demam akhirnya turun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini lebih buruk dari tiga tahun yang lalu, dan mereka berharap Sam dapat melaluinya lagi.

Lady Mary masih mendampingi bocah yang ia yakini sebagai Edeline. Dia terus mengusap keringatnya dan berusaha untuk dapat membuat putrinya minum, atau mengusahakan makanan bisa masuk ke dalam mulut putrinya. Segala usaha ia lakukan untuk dapat menyelamatkan putrinya yang sedang sakit, hingga iapun tidak memikirkan kelemahan fisiknya sendiri. Dia harus kuat untuk putrinya, dan dia harus selalu bersama putrinya. Dia akan memeluknya hangat setiap kali terdengar rintihan dan tangis putrinya. Suara lembutnya menenangkan putrinya dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

John berdoa untuk anak ini dan menaruh harapan besar untuknya dapat tetap hidup, terlebih dengan kehadiran Mary yang terus mendampinginya. Tapi saat demam tidak kunjung turun di akhi minggu, John semakin khawatir. Anak ini kemungkinan akan mati. Sebagai seorang doktor ia tahu batasan seorang anak seumur anak ini untuk bertahan dengan suatu penyakit di dalam tubuhnya. Anak ini semakin lemah setiap harinya, berat badannya menurun drastis, membuatnya semakin terlihat kurus dibandingkan saat pertama kali ia membawanya kemari. Tapi jika anak ini meninggal, ia pun tidak akan kuat melihat hancurnya hati Mary kehilangan putrinya untuk kedua kalinya, dan Mary tidak akan bertahan. John sangat berharap Alec kuat melaluinya dan tetap hidup, dan dengan penuh keyakinnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan dirinya membawanya ke rumah ini.

Alec terperangkap dalam penuh kesakitan dan demam. Dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri, juga seluruh tubuhnya. Dia berjuang untuk mencari celah kehidupan dan keluar dari rasa sakit ini. Sesaat ia terbangun adalah yang terparah! Orang-orang asing mengelilinginya, memaksanya untuk minum di saat dia tidak lagi ada tenaga untuk melawan. Dia tidak mengenal satupun orang yang ada di dekatnya. Semua orang tampak menakutkan untuknya. Kecuali satu

Tangan halus dan lembut memeluknya, mendekapnya dalam kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Malaikat yang cantik mengusap keningnya. Dia sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang emasnya seperti milikanya, sepasang mata coklat dan suara yang menenangkan hati. Apakah itu Ibu? Ibu yang belum pernah ia temui? Alangkah senangnya jika memiliki ibu seperti malaikat ini. Ia ingi dipeluk seperti ini selamanya. Dia ingin memiliki ibu. Apakah ini surga?

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

ENJOY

**Beauty Love Brother**

**Chapter 11**

John masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Mary masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan memeluk bocah. Kamar sangat hening, bersamaan dengan malam kembali dating dan tidak ada seseorang lainnya di dalam kemar selain Emma yang siap melayani kapanpun Milady membutuhkannya. Bapa Simon dan Suster Anne sudah kembali pulang ke St. Peter beberpa jam yang lalu. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sunyi yang melebihi biasanya. Suara hembusan nafas Alec yang mencoba bernafas, tak lagi terdengar. Ia langsung memeriksa Alec. Anak itu masih terlihat pucat tapi tak terlihat demam, dan sangat tenang. John meletakkan tangganya di kening dan terasa dingin. Ia menangkap gerakan kecil dan hembusan nafas yang sangat teratur tanpa terlihat rasa sakit di sana.

Sesaat John terpaku, tapi kemudian menghembusakan nafas lega. Akhirnya demanya turun juga, dan dia kini bisa tertidur dengan normalnya, bernafas dengan mudah.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan, terima kasih! Emma, demamnya sudah turun," ia setengah berbisik.

"Benarkah?" Emma langsung mendekati bocah tersebut dan menyentuh keningnya. "Iya, Tuan, demamnya sudah turun!" ia harus bernafas lega. Ia melihat bocah itu tertidur dengan tenangnya di pelukan milady, sangat mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang, tapi entah mengapa dia sangat tidak keberatan. "Milady telah membuatnya tetap bertahan."

"Iya, Emma," John harus mengakuinya dengan tersenyum lega. Ia melihat mereka, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Emma…"

"Iya, Tuan…"

"Kemarilah sebentar," John mengajaknya keluar untuk berbicara….

Emma menahan nafasnya dengan terkagetkan akan apa yang baru saja Tuannya sampaikan,

"Tuan, Tuan yakin ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya, Emma."

"Tapi dia anak laki-laki, Tuan, bukan anak perempuan."

"Saya tahu, tapi kita bisa menjadikannya."

Emma menggigit bibirnya, tidak akan mengira Tuannya akan berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ini untuknya, Emma, jelas sekali anak ini membangkitkan semangat hidup Mary."

"Tapi kita akan hidup dalam kebohongan, Tuan, dan orang sudah mengetahui Nona Adeline sudah meninggal."

"Saya tahu, tapi tidak semua orang, Emma, hanya keluarga kita. Saya sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya."

"Tapi Tuan, bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda Dean dan Tuan Muda Samuel?"

"Aku yang akan berbicara dengan mereka, tapi aku yakin mereka akan menerimanya selama ini untuk Ibu mereka."

Emma masih belum yakin dengan rencana ini. "Tapi tidak dengan Tuan Muda Samuel, Tuan.."

John harus mendesah, "Ya, aku tahu, Samuel…," anak keduanya ini memang berbeda dengan si Sulung.

"Akan kucoba. Tapi kumohon, Emma kau mendukungnya?"

Emma melihat mata memohon Tuannya. Beliau tidak akan memohon seperti ini jika bukan untuk istri tercintanya..

"Tentu, Tuan, dengan segenap hati."

John menarik nafas lega, "Terima kasih Emma, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Samuel sedang berada di R. Bermain bersama kakaknya. Ia sedang menikmati permainan catur bersama Dean. Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak itu. Anak sakit itu sudah menyedot perhatian seisi rumah, dan merepotkan semua orang selama hampir satu minggu ini. Ayahnya mondar-mandir terus ke kamar Adeline, dan Ibu sekarang pindah kamar ke kamar itu, demi anak sakit itu. Juga orang-orang dari panti asuhan yang datang rajin menengok anak itu. Samuel yakin di pantinya sana juga, anak itu merepotkan semua orang juga dengan penyakitnya. _'Sudah sakit-sakitan, pak__ai__ acara kabur segala, nggak tahu diri'. _

Perasaan kesal tak dapat disembunyikan. '_Kenapa sih ayahnya harus menemukan anak itu? Kenapa juga anak itu harus mirip dengan Adeline? Huh, menyebalkan sekali'_. Sekarang dia berharap anak itu tidak selamat, agar selesai urusannya, tidak lagi merepotkan orang serumah.

"Menurutmu apa anak itu akan mati, Kak?" Samuel berucap saat menunggu langkah selanjutnya sang kakak dengan bidaknya.

Dean mendongak ringan, "Semoga tidak," ia menjawab dengan ringan seraya menentukan langkahnya. "Skak" ucapnya pelan.

Samuel tercenung dengan jawaban kakaknya, ingin ia langsung protes, tapi kata 'SKAK' kakaknya mengundurkannya. Ia melihat papan catur dan mencari celah untuk membalas kakaknya. Tidak susah, dengan cepat ia memindahkan bidak miliknya dan "SKAK MAT!" ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

Dean hanya menghela nafas, harus mengakui kepandaian adiknya yang masih 13 tahun ini dalam bermain catur. Tiga jam duduk di sini, sudah dua kali ia dikalahkan oleh adiknya.

"Aku berharap dia tidak selamat," lanjut Sam dingin, saat Dean menata kembali buah catur untuk putaran baru lagi.

Dean tertegun dan melihat wajah adiknya yang tidak bersahabat. Terlihat jelas Samuel tidak menyukai kehadiran anak sakit itu.

"Alec, namanya," timpal Dean tenang.

"Aku nggak peduli, siapa namanya."

Dean menghela nafas. "Dia membuat mama bisa bangun dari tempat tidur."

"Iya, karena anak itu mirip dengan Adeline," Samuel tercekat sendiri dengan ucapannya; Adeline, adik kesayangannya. Adeline adalah kesayangan semua orang.

Dean menangkap perubahan wajah adiknya.

"Aku rindu dia…," ucap Samuel lirih.

Dean tidak menyahut. Semua orang tentu merindukan Adeline.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Adeline."

Dean masih tidak menyahut, ia tahu getir dari ucapan Samuel. Memang tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Adeline. Adik bungsunya itu bak boneka porselin yang sangat cantik dengan rambut emasnya. Dan suara celotehannya begitu menggemaskan. Dirinya pun sangat merindukan Adeline.

"Ya, tapi jangan mengharapkan dia tidak selamat. Tidak baik…,"

Giliran Samuel yang tak menyahut. Ia mengalihkannya pada bidaknya, menyusun strategi untuk mengawali langkah pertamanya.

Konsentrasi Samuel terputuskan dengan kedatangan ayahnya.

"Anak-anak…"

Keduanya mendongak dan mendapati wajah ayahnya dengan wajah tenang.

"Pa?" Dean menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Papa tahu papa akan menemukan kalian di sini," ucap Lord Winchester dengan kedua putranya yang sedang bermain catur. "Siapa yang menang?"

"Seperti biasa, dia," Dean menyahut dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Hebat, Nak," John memuji putra keduanya dengan mengusap kepalanya.

Samuel tersenyum dengan bangga. Ada perasaan berbeda jika ayah memujinya. Karena selama ini ia merasa ayahnya lebih bangga pada kakaknya yang sebentar lagi akan menyusul ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Ada kabar baik tentang Alec, pa?" tanya Dean langsung. Ia tahu kedatangan ayahnya pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak itu.

John harus tersenyum, Dean sudah menyebutkan namanya tanpa beban, itu artinya, Dean tidak ada masalah dengan anak itu. Ia menghela nafas,

"Yeah, Alec; kabar baik, demamnya sudah turun dan sekarang sedang tertidur lelap bersama ibu kalian. Kesempatannya untuk hidup sangat besar."

Dean menghela nafas lega tipis, sementara Samuel terpaku kecewa. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi diam.

John tersenyum lega dengan reaksi Dean, dan dia sudah mengira bagaiamana reaksi Samuel. Ia beralih pada Samuel,

"Dia sudah menolong mamamu, nak."

Samuel terkatup. Dia memang tidak dapat mengingkari itu.

John menatap hangat kedua putranya, dia harus menyampaikan ini, bagaimanapun reaksi Samuel dan Dean nanti.

"Mamamu membutuhkan dia...," John sangat berharap kalimat sederhana itu sudah mewakili maksudnya.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Yea, mama sudah terikat dengan anak itu," sahutnya tanpa ragu. "Papa tidak akan bisa lagi memisahkan mama dengan dia."

John terkatup, "Jadi, kau berkeyakinan …?"

"Papa yang membawanya kemari, dan menjadikan sesuatu. Mama mengira dia Adeline. Anak itu membuat mama hidup lagi, dan itu sudah cukup, pa."

Meski ia tahu Dean tidak akan keberatan, cukup mengagetkan mendengar ucapan gamblang darinya. Ia memandang putranya dengan tidak yakin,

"Jadi, kau benar tidak keberatan...," John tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dean menggeleng, "Tidak untukku, Pa."

"Dan menjadikan dia ...?"

Dean mengangguk

John bernafas lega, sementara Samuel langsung memprotes keras,

"Aku yang keberatan!"

John dan Dean menahan nafas sudah dapat mengiranya.

"Samuel..."

"Aku nggak mau dia jadi Adeline. Nggak ada yang bisa menggantikan Adeline!"

"Samuel, tolong mengerti lah, Nak...mamamu membutuhkan dia, mama melihat dia sebagai Adeline, kau tidak bisa mengingkarinya..."

"Tapi_"

"Samuel, papa tidak akan memperpanjang ini, Dean sudah setuju, Emma sudah setuju, kau juga harus setuju," suara John berubah tegas.

Samuel hampir terbelalak mendengarnya, "Papa tidak akan mendengar keberatanku?"

"Maaf Nak, untuk kali ini tidak. Papa lebih memilih melihat mama memiliki semangat hidup lagi."

Samuel menggigit bibirnya menahan amarahnya. Dan tanpa berpamitan, Samuel langsung berlari keluar dari R. Bermain.

"Samuel!"

"Biar, pa, biar aku yang bicara nanti."

John menghela nafas. "Dia berpikir papa tidak mempertimbangkan keberatannya, tapi papa tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Dean mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, pa. Biar, biar aku yang bicara nanti dengannya. Papa lanjutkan saja niat papa."

John harus tersenyum dengan nafas lega, "Terima kasih, Dean, terima kasih. Papa tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi kita akan membuatnya mudah."

Dean mengangguk lirih dengan tersenyum tipis. Baginya melihat ibunya dapat bangkit lagi dengan penuh kehidupan adalah yang terpenting, Samuel akan bisa ia atasi.

Perlahan Alec membuka mata dan menyadari sekelilingnya. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur, tempat tidur yang bagus. Sinar matahari masuk dengan cerahnya dari jendela, menghangatkan kamar ini. Alec tidak tahu di mana dia, dan agaimana ia bisa sampai di sini, yang ia ingat hanyalah rasa sakit dan ketakutan. Dan juga mimpinya yang gelap tanpa ada orang di sana yang mendengar rintihannya, tidak ada yang peduli. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu, dan ia menaydari dia tidak sendirian. Seseorang berada di sampingnya, memeluknya hangat. Seseorang yang memandangi dan tersenyum manis padanya. Alec harus memperjelas penglihatannya dan menyadari sesoerang tersebut adalah seorang wantia, wanita yang sangat cantik. 'Malaikatkah?'

"Sayang, mama tahu, kau takkan meninggalkan mama lagi, sayang…," ia tersenyum dengan air mata di pipinya, dan mencium pipinya.

Alec mengerut heran. Terakhir yang ia ingat dia berada di jalan, basah kuyup dan kedinginan. Di Jalan. 'Dimana ini? Dan siapa wanita ini?'

Alec mengedarkan matanya dan melihat dia sedang berada di sebuah kamar yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat (tapi, berapa banyak juga kamar yang pernah ia lihat selain kamar besar di St Peter dengan 12 tempat tidur sederhana di sana). Dan di sana ada wanita lain berdiri dengan tersenyum lega, dan memberi isyarat untuk tetap tenang, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan jika dirinya terbangun..

Alec mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa! Dia sama sekali tak dapat bergerak, dan wanita yang ada di sampingnya menahannya untuk tetap berbaring..

"Shs…, mama di sini, sayang, kembalilah tidur…," dengan mengusap pipinya halus dan menenangkannya.

"Mama?" dan dia harus tersenyum. Tak butuh banyak kata, Alec merasakan tenang dan damai, meski ia tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Alec tak punya kekuatan untuk bangun dan membiarkan tubuhnya tetap berbaring di dalam pelukan wanita hangat ini. Semoga ini bukan mimpi. Dan dengan cepat ia kembali terlelap tidur.

"Dia terlihat sangat lemah, Emma," Marry seraya mengusap pipinya yang cantik.

"Ya, Milady."

"Ini salahku, Emma, aku membuatnya seperti ini, aku menurunkan tubuh lemah ini padanya…, semua ini salahku," air matanya kembali jatuh di pipinya yang cantik dan pucat.

"Bukan…, Milady…. Nona Adeline tidak apa-apa, dia akan baik-baik, Milady."

Mary hanya tersenyum, dan masih mengusap-usap pipi putrinya yang sangat halus. Dikecupnya sekali lagi, dan menyusulnya tidur.

Emma menarik nafas dalam-dalam sikap Nyonyanya. Perih terasa, tapi ia dapat memahami mengapa Tuannya sampai terpikir akan rencana yang awalnya tidak masuk akal. Ini untuk Nyonya, dan dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk Nyonyanya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, Emma menyadari Milady mengalami penurunan fisik. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan tersengal-sengal, dan semakin terlihat pucat.

"Tuan!"

Lord Winchester langsung berlari ke kamar dan melihat Mary sudah sangat lemah. Ia langsung memeriksanya. Yup, kondisinya menurun drastis. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, Mary terlalu mendorong fisiknya terlalu kuat, tapi Mary tidak sekuat itu.

"Baiklah, sayang, giliranmu untuk istirahat," seraya mengangkat tubuh lemah istrinya..

"Jangan, aku mohon…. Edele membutuhkanku," Mary memberontak dengan lemahnya.

"TIdak, sayang, Adeline baik-baik saja, dirimu yang membutuhkan istirahat sekarang," dengan membawanya keluar kembali ke kamarnya tanpa bisa Mary melawannya sembari merintih kesakitan.

John membaringkan tubuh Mary di tempat tidur dengan Mary masih merintih,

"Biarkan aku bersamanya, John... Edele membutuhkanku …."

"Tidak, sayang, kau butuh tempat tidurmu sendiri, kamu butuh istirahat penuh di sini."

"Aku baik-baik saja, John."

Tapi john menggeleng dengan tersenyum hangat yang tidak bisa Mary bantah. Marypun tahu bagaimana kondisinya sendiri.

"Jangan tinggalkan dia sendirian, John, dia tidak suka sendirian."

"Tidak akan, sayang, Caleb sedang menemaninya."

Mary hanya tersenyum lega.

John hanya mengangguk, "Nah, sekarang berhenti bicara, dan istirahatlah," sembari menaikkan selimut hingga menyentuh dada istri tercintanya, terdengar

Nafas Mary semakin berat saat ia mencoba untuk tertidur kembali.

John menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menciumnya hangat.

Alec kembali terbangun dan menyadari dia masih berada di tempat tidur yang bagus. Ia bermimpi seorang wanita cantik memeluknya hangat dan mengecupnya lembut. Wanita yang ia kira ibunya. Ya, pastilah hanya mimpi. 'Di mana ini?' ia melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat sosok berambut coklat. 'Ben?' ia harus tersenyum. Ini pasti di Dublin, dan dia sudah menemukan Ben!

Alec mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya yang lemah menahannya.

"B…Be..nn..?"

Sosok tersebut menengok karena suaranya, dan Alec terkejut, bukan itu bukan Ben! Tapi dia tersenyum padanya.

"Ah… kau sudah bangun rupanya?" laki-laki itu berucap.

Alec kebingungan. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya saat sosok tersebut mendekatinya.

"Tenanglah, nak," ia menenangkan Alec.

"Di…m…man..a..s..aya…?"

"Kau berada di Kediaman Kel. Winchester."

"K..kenapa..say..a..di ..si..ni?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau tidak ingat. Kau kami temukan di tepi jalan, setengah sadarkan diri, basah, dan kedinginan. Kau terkena radang paru-paru."

Alec mengiggit bibirnya, "Radang paru-paru?

Mimpi dirinya dalam kegelapan dan kesakitan mengingatkannya. Hujan lebat, udara dingin, dan rasa sakit di dadanya setiap kali ia bernafas. Dadanya terasa nyeri, dan seluruha tubuhya terasa sakit. Dia sedang dalam perjalan ke Dublin.

"Apa ini Dublin?"

"Dublin?" ia tersenyum. "Bukan, kau bahkan belum keluar dari Amerika."

Alec terpaku dan kecewa, _'Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia pergi. Dia tidak akan bertemu Ben lagi. Tuhan tidak mengizinkannya.'_

Ia kemudian teringat St Peter. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Itu menyadarkannya, dirinya sudah menjadi anak yang nakal.

"Bapa Simon…maafin aku…" air matanya menetes.

Tapi laki-laki itu menyentuh tangannya, "Jangan khawatir, nak, mereka tahu."

Alec tercekat kaget, "Mereka tahu? Mereka tahu aku di sini?""

"Tentu saja, dan mereka selalu ada di sini selama kau demam."

"Dengan Suster Anne?"

"Ya. Semuanya datang untukmu, berjuang untukmu. Saya yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja, kau pejuang yang tangguh,nak."

Alec tersipu. Bagaimana ia dapat kekuatan lagi untuk melawannya? Ia pun tak tahu untuk apa ia bertahan hidup sekarang. Dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Ben lagi, jadi untuk apa ia hidup?

"Saya Caleb. Tuan sedang bersama Milady, dan akan segera kemari. Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu untuk memulihkanmu kembali. Kami hampir saja kehilanganmu, nak. Jadi istirahatlah. Dan lagi Milady sudah mencurahkan semuanya untukmu, jangan disia-siakan."

"Milady?"

"Ya, Milady Mary, beliau yang menjagamu selama ini."

Alec mengingatnya. Ia ingat nyonya itu. Itu bukan mimpi, nyonya itu benar-benar yang menjaganya. Nyonya yang menyebut dirinya 'mama' .

Selanjutnya, Alec menemukan dirinya dikelilingi banyak orang. Semuanya asing untuknya, selain Tuan Caleb. Ada dua orang laki-laki lain. Satu lebih tua berwibawa dengan pakaianya yang terlihat mahal, dan satu lagi lebih muda, dengan wajah yang datar tapi menampakkan kesejukan di sana. _'Siapa mereka, apa mereka Tuan besar di sini?__'_

"Halo Nak, saya Dr. Winchester," pria yang lebih tua itu mengenalkan diri. "Kami menemukanmu di tepi jalan, sakit, jadi kau kubawa kau kemari dan merawat radang paru-parumu. Sepertinya kau sudah pernah mengalaminya dulu?"

Alec mengangguk, "Saat umur saya 8 tahun."

"Ya, kami tahu itu. Dan ini putraku, Dean," ia mengenalkan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan, telah menyelamatkan saya," Alec berucap dengan sopan dan malu-malu.

Lord Winchester tersenyum, "Itu sebenarnya tergantung pada perawatannya dan kau sendiri."

Ia kemudian memeriksa kembali Alec.

"Akan membutuhkan waktu, nak. Banyak istirahat, makanan yang sehat, udara segar, da melatih otot-ototmu. Kau akan tetap di tempat tidur untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Kami tidak akan mengambil resiko kau akan kambuh kembali, lagipula kau seperti bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan. Tapi dengan perawatan yang baik, kau akan segera membaik, kami yang akan memastikannya!'

"Terima kasih, Tuan."

Lord Winchester tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, kami yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

Alec terkatup, "Terima kasih, Tuan?"

"Ya, kau membuat istri saya hidup kembali. Mungkin ini masih sulit untuk kau menggerti, tapi kau di sini karena dan untuk sesuatu. Terima kasih, Nak."

Alec terpaku, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Tuan…, Milady …" seorang wanita menginterupsi masuk.

Lord Winchester menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, "Kamu senang dan lega kau ada di sini, nak," dengan mengusap rambutnya hangat, "Aku akan segera kembali," dan segera keluar dari kamar meninggalkan dirinya bersama Tuan Caleb, dan Tuan Muda Dean.

Alec kembali menegang saat Tuan Muda Dean mendekatinya, terlebih menangkap mata kebingungannya

Ia menyentuh pipi Alec dengan hangat, "Tidak apa-apa, nak, kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, sekarang istirahatlah."

Alec masih kebingungan, tapi Tuan muda ini hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Mau tidak mau, Alec kembali menutup mata, meski ia tidak dapat tidur. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Kenapa mereka semua bersikap baik padanya, dan terasa penuh misteri dengan kebaikan yang mereka berikan? Alec merasa tidak tenang, ia merasa sendirian. Ia ketakutan. Dia ingin pulang ke St. Peter, dia ingin bertemu Bapa Simon dan Suster Anne, dan dia janji tidak akan kabur lagi!

TBC

So? repiew pwease ... :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy Again **

**Beauty Love Brother **

**Chapter 13**

Samuel mengurung diri di kamarnya. Sakit hatinya kini berlipat. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya berpikiran sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Ayahnya berencana menggantikan anak itu sebagai Adeline, adiknya yang paling manis dan cantik sedunia, meski itu untuk Ibu. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin mereka menggantikan sosok Adeline, terlebih oleh anak itu, hanya karena anak itu mirip dengan Adeline, dan ibu yang menginginkannya. Ia tahu bunya sudah tiga tahun dalam kondisi seperti itu, iapun tidak mengingkari menginginkan ibunya kembali sehat seperti itu. Tapi itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah dengan menghidupkan kembali sosok Adeline. Rencana yang gila! Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, Dean merestui niat ayahnya. Sam tidak mengerti, apa Dean sudah hilang akalnya?. Adeline tidak tergantikan. _"Enak saja, datang-datang langsung menarik perhatian seisi rumah, sekarang dia mau dijadikan pengganti Adeline. Mana penyakitan, lagi." _Sekarang benar-benar doanya dulu yang mengharapkan anak itu mati saja, berharap didengar Tuhan._ "Tidak boleh ada yang menganggantikan Adeline. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, anak itu tidak akan mudah menjalaninya. Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi!"_ Kini Samuel berdoa dengan kuat agar rencana gila ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Tapi Seperti doa yang segera terkabul, tak lama setelah Alec mengucapkan doanya, Bapa Simon muncul di mulut pintu kamarnya.

"Bapa…!" Alec seperti bertemu bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

"Alec, anakku," Bapa Simon langusng masuk dan memeluk Alec dengan erat. Perasaan lega merasuk di dadanya melihat Alec masih kuat bertahan dan dapat melaluinya. Ia harus menyadari anak ini anak yang sangat kuat.

"Bapa, maafkan aku, aku sudah nakal, maafkan aku," Alec menangis di pundak Bapa-nya

"Tidak apa-apa, nak, yang penting kau selamat, itu saja," bapa Simon mengusap-usap punggung Alec dan membiarkannya bersandar di pundaknya, pundak yang Alec kenal.

Alec terisak seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dan berbaring kemabli.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?"

"Lebih baik, Bapa. Mereka semua baik padaku

Bapa Simon tersenyum.

"Tapi terasa aneh," Alec berucap pelan.

"Kanapa kau berpikir seperti itu?

Alec menaikan pundaknya, "Tidak tahu, cuma terasa aneh. Dan Milady…"

"Kenapa dengan Milady?" Bapa Simon tertarik dengan suaranya yang hangat.

"Mereka bilang milady yang merawatku memelukku dan menjagaku selama aku sakit... dia..dia.. yang membuatku tetap hidup... dan sekarang milady sakit karena merawatku..., betulkah itu, bapa?"

Bapa Simon mengehela nafas dengan tersenyum. Ia ingin mengatakan bukan, tapi Alec terlalu pandai. Mungkin tubuh Alec memang lemah, tapi ia termasuk anak yang pandai.

"Iya, Nak, beliau yang merawatmu. Beliau yang memelukmu dan menjagamu selama kau sakit."

"seperti yang Suster Anne lakukan kalau aku sakit?"

"Ya."

"Dan sekarang Milady jatuh sakit karena aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Nak. Beliau sudah sakit sebelumnya. Belau tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun, belau tidak dapat bangun.."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa sekarang, dan merawatku …?"

Bapa Simon menghela nafas, "Itu sebuah keajaiban, Nak, kebesaran Tuhan."

"Keajaiban?"

"Yeah."

"Jadi dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan merawatku selama aku sakit?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Alec menggigit bibirnya, "Kenapa bisa?"

Bapa Simon terkatup. Ia mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Mmm, belau mengira dirimu adalah putrinya, Nona Adeline."

Alec terkatup.

"Aku, Nona Adeline?"

"Ya, kau memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Nona Adeline, mirip sekali."

Alec mengigit bibir, dan mengumpat; ia tahu wajahnya yang cantik seperti anak perempuan akan memberinya masalah.

"Lalu dimana Nona Adeline sekarang?"

Bapa Simon menarik nafas, "Dia sudah berpulang tiga tahun yang lalu

Kali ini Alec pucat pasi. Jadi Milady mengira dirinya sebagai outrinya yang sudah meninggal? Bulu kuduk Alec meremang. Tidak heran Milady memeluknya hangat, mengecupnya, memanggilnya 'sayang', menyebut dirinya mama.

"Dia menyebut dirinya 'mama' padaku," ada nada terpukau di sana

Bapa Simon harus tersenyum. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Alec. Pastinya sangat berarti untuk Alec yang belum pernah menyebut mama sebelumhya.

"Dan bagaimana perasaanmu?" Bapa Simon memancingnya, meski ia tahu Alec menginginkan orang tua, Alec tidak pernah mau mengakuinya.

Alec bit his lips. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ada harga diri di sana saat ia pernah mengucapkan, dia tidak butuh mama dan papa.

Tapi Bapa Simon tahu, Alec tidak akan bisa menahannya.

"Katakan saja, Nak, tidak perlu malu mengakui perasaanmu sendiri,"

Alec masih terdiam.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Alec... seorang ibu... mama?"

Alec memandang kedua mata hangatt itu, yang penh dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian, juga penuh pengertian.

"Luar biasa, Bapa... aku suka mendengarnya," ia harus mengakuinya dengan tersipu.

Bapa Simon tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Alec penuh cinta.

"Permisi, maaf, Bapa," seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Itu Tn. Caleb.

"Ya?"

"Lord Winchester ingin bertemu dengan Bapa."

"Oh, baiklah," dan beralih pada Alec. "Bapa akan segera kembali. Kau tak perlu cemas."

Alec hanya mengangguk, dan melihat Bapa keluar dari kamar.

Alec menarik nafas dalam-dalam, 'Ibu' sesautu yang baru untuknya. Ben sudah memiliki ibu sekarang, semua orang juga punya, kenapa ia tidak. Ya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin memiliki ibu. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sentuhan hangat seperti tangan Milady. Ia ingin merasakannya kembali. Ia ingin memiliki ibu. Air mata menetes di pipinya saat menyadari itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi dan harapan yang diharapkan semua anak di St. Peter setiap harinya.

Samuel masuk dengan mengendap-endap ke dalam kamar Adeline saat tidak ada orang di sana. Anak itu sendirian. Kesempatan yang bagus yang memberi peringatan pada anak itu.

Dan Samuel bisa melihat sosok kecil tertutupi selimut tebal milik Adeline. Memang dia mirip Adeline, tapi dia bukan Adeline. Samuel mendengus kesal.

"Hey..." panggilnya dingin, tidak peduli dia tertidur atau tidak.

Alec terbangun dengan suara dingin yang tiba-tiba masuk mengagetkannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang usianya mungkin tak jauh darinya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sangatlah bagus. "Siapa dia? Dan kenapa mata anak begitu sinis dan dingin padanya."

"Aku Samuel, Samuel Winchester, putra kedua dari Marques Winchester," sama sekali tidak ada nada bersahabat di sana.

Jantung Alec mengekeret ketakutan.

"Kau sudah kami tolong, jangan merepotkan lagi, dan jangan berharap lebih. Bersyukurlah kau ditemukan ayahku, kalau tidak...," Samuel menghentikannya karena melihat perubahan wajah anak ini menjadi pucat, semakin mirip dengan Adeline. Samuel hampir goyah melihatnya, tapi ia langsung menguatkannya.

"Aku tahu kau dari panti yang nggak punya orang tua, tapi jangan berharap kau mendapatkan di sini, setelah kau mendapatkan perhatian seisi rumah."

Alec pucat pasi dengan perasaan yang hancur dan sakit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa anak ini mengucapkan itu semua. Tapi apa benar dia sudah merepotkan orang lagi? Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"Samuel!" seruan tegas mengagetkan mereka.

Kedua menoleh dan melihat sosok jangkung telah berada di antara mereka.

"Dean...?" giliran Samuel yang sedikit mengekeret karena tertangkap basah. Mata Dean terlihat kecewa dan marah.

"Kau keterlaluan Samuel, dan kalau papa mendengarnya...,"

"AKU NGGAK PEDULI!" pekik Sam seraya berlari keluar dari kamarnya,

Dean melihat adiknya keluar dengan menangis. Dia hanya mengela nafas. Dilihatnya anak ini pun terseguk menangis. Tapi ia mengerti jika ia menangis, ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar pastilah sangat menyakitkan. Dia benar-benar harus bicara serius dengan adiknya ini. Tapi untuk saat ini, anak ini lebih menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari, sosoknya yang lemah dan terpojok membuatnya ingin memberikan kenyamana._ 'Ya Tuhan perasaan apa, ini?'_

"Hey, Nak," Dean mencoba untuk bersikap baik. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "jangan kau hiraukan dia...dia tidak serius dengan ucapannya,"

Alec masih tersegu-seguk.

Dean menghela nafas, dan berpindah duduknya ke samping anak ini. Perlahan ia menarik tubuh kecil Alec ke pelukannya, "Shss., jangan nangis..."

Alec luluh dan jatuh kepelukan tuan mudanya.

"Ak...u in...gin pu...lang...," di tengah isakannya.

Dean hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

**TBC**

**Maaf pendek ...**

**Please repiew again ...:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**ENJOY!**

**Beauty Love Brother**

**Chapter ****13**

Dean mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar adiknya. Ia harus menemui Samuel, untuk melihat keadaannya, setelah tadi ia membiarkan Alec menangis di pelukannya, dan Dean hanya bisa mengusap-usap bocah mungil itu. Dean tidak bisa memungkiri Alec sudah mencuri hatinya. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang menyerupai Adeline, tapi kerapuhan tubuhnya dan perasaannya yang sensitive, terlebih setelah melihat bocah tersebut menangis dan dengan dengan mudahnya jatuh ke pelukannya, orang yang baru dikenalnya, menandakan anak ini haus akan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Dean semakin tersentuh dengannya. Tapi Samuel adalah adiknya dan dia sangat menyayangi dia, terlebih setelah Adeline tidak ada; perasaan Samuel yang harus lebih ia jaga, meski memang Samuel telah melakukan yang sedikit keterlaluan dengan ucapannya yang tajam. Iapun tidak menyukai ucapan Samuel, tapi ia mengerti kenapa Samuel melakukannya. Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan pintu kamar Samuel, mengetuk pintu.

"Samuel?" Dean mendekatinya perlahan.

Samuel bereaksi dengan mengusap air matanya. "Untuk apa kesini? Urus saja anak cengeng itu ..."

Dean menarik nafas. "Papa belum mendengar sikapmu ini, Sam, dan lebih baik dia tidak mendengarnya."

Samuel terkatup. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk berlipat-lipat.

Dean harus tersenyum melihatnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir mendengar Samuel merajuk seperti ini. Berapa umurnya sekarag, 13 tahun? Sudah seharusnya Samuel meninggalkan masa-masa merajuk seperti ini.

"Masih pantaskah kau merajuk seperti ini?" dengan suara halus.

"Lalu pantaskah dia menjadi Adeline?" balas Samuel tak mau kalah. "Anak yang nggak jelas asal-usulnya, nemu di jalan...penyakitan, cengeng pula."

Dean menghela nafas. "Namanya Alec, dia dari Panti Asuhan St. Peter, dan ya, papa menemukannya di jalan dalam keadaan sakit. Tapi kita harus mengakui, dia yang membangkitkan semangat mama."

"Ya, karena dia mirip Adeline. Coba kalau dia tidak mirip Adeline."

"Tapi sebelumnya mama tidak tahu, anak itu mirip Adeline, bukan? Mama dengan sendirinya bangun dan masuk ke kamar Adeline tanpa tahu anak itu mirip Adeline, itu artinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Aku percaya anak itu datang untuk sesuatu."

Samuel terbelalak tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Anak itu bukan Adeline, kak, dan dia nggak boleh jadi Adeline. Kakak tidak sayang lagi Adeline."

Dean terkatup dengan tuduhan Samuel.

"Kau jahat menuduhku seperti itu."

"Kalau kakak masih sayang Adeline, kakak tidak akan mengizinkan anak itu menjadi Adeline."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena anak itu akan menggantikan sosok Adeline. Adeline tidak akan pernah tergantikan, kak."

Dean menghela nafas, "Sampai kapanpun Adeline tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Tapi mama tidak begitu, Sam, kau harus bisa memahami kondisi mama. Mama hanya melihat Adeline, mama hanya bercahaya saat ada Adeline, dan saat Adeline pergi, cahaya itupun redup," Dean menahan nafas sebelum melanjutkannya, "Jujur, aku ingin ingin cahaya itu kembali..."

Samuel terkatup dengan ucapan kakaknya, air matanya kembali menggenang, "Tidak adil...,"

Dean tercenung, "Tidak adil?"

"Mama lebih melihat Adeline daripada kita..., mama lebih sayang Adeline daripada kita," suara Samuel berubah sedih.

Dean melihat raut wajah adik tersayangnya, tergambar jelas, raut wajah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan tapi tak tersembunyikan lagi sekarang, Samuel cemburu dengan Adeline. Dan akan jahat sekali jika terpikirkan Samuel lebih memilih tidak ada Adeline. Dean tidak akan pernah mengizinkan pikiran itu sampai terucap dari mulutnya, karena ia tahu Samuel pun sangat sayang pada Adeline.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Tidak benar mama lebih sayang Adeline dari pada kita. Kita tahu sendiri kenapa mama lebih memperhatikan Adeline...,"

"Karena mama hampir kehilangan Adeline saat mengeluarkan Adeline," Samuel menjawab sendiri.

Dean harus mengangguk. Tentu Samuel tahu itu, usianya sudah 8 tahun saat Adeline lahir.

"Kita hampir kehilangan Adeline karena kondisi jantungnya yang tidak sempurna, dan mama menyalahkan diri atas kondisi Adeline. Karena itu mama lebih memperhatikan Adeline, tapi bukan berarti tidak menyayangi kita, Sam," Dean harus mengingatkan kembali. Alasan itu pula yang membuat dirinya ingin menjadi dokter selain juga ingin seperti ayahnya. Dia ingin dapat membantu anak-anak yang memiliki kondisi seperti Adeline.

Samuel terkatup.

"Tapi aku akan kehilanganmu, kalau Adeline hidup lagi."

"Maksudmu, aku juga akan lebih memperhatikan Adeline daripada dirimu?"

"Belum jadi Adeline saja, kau sudah lebih memperhatikan dia, Dean, apalagi kalau sudah menjadi Adeline"

"Karena saat ini dia masih kurang sehat, Sam."

"Dia akan terus kurang sehat, dia kan penyakitan," masih dengan menekuk wajahnya.

Dean harus tersenyum geli. Wajah Samuel benar-benar menggemaskan kalau sedang merajuk seperti ini. Samuel benar-benar ketakutan akan kehilangan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan karena itu pula, Dean memang sedikit memanjakan Samuel melebih ayahnya, dan membiarkan Samuel bersikap semaunya. Dean hanya mencoba mengisi kekurangan perhatian yang dirasakan adiknya, walau sebenarnya Sam sama sekali tidak kehilangan semua itu.

"Kau, adikku, Sam, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu meski dia menjadi Adeline."

Samuel masih menekuk mukanya.

"Ayolah, Sam... " Dean membujuk adiknya dengan suara yang halus. "Aku janji, kau tidak akan kehilangan aku. Berilah kesempatan anak itu untuk menghidupkan kembali cahaya mama. Tidakah kau sayang mama?"

"Aku sayang mama..." sahut Sam lirih.

"Tidakkah kau sedih melihat mama terus dalam kondisi seperti itu?"

Samuel tidak menyahut.

"Aku ingin melihat mama yang dulu..., sehat dan ceria..."

"Begitu pun aku, Sam..."

Samuel terkatup.

"Kita akan hidup dalam kebohongan."

Dean tersenyum dengan mengangguk, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, kita bisa melakukannya."

Samuel tak menyahut.

Dean menarik nafas, ia mengusap-usap kepala adiknya, "Kau sudah besar, Samuel, sudah saatnya untuk belajar melihat sekelilingmu...," ditariknya kepala Samuel untuk dikecupnya erat, "Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, Sam, tidak akan pernah," dan beranjak berdiri dan keluar kamar.

Samuel terpekur sepeninggal kakaknya. Air matanya menetes di pipi dan langsung diusapnya.

Alec tetap di kamar Adeline. Matanya masih merah sisa tadi ia menangis. Sir Caleb kini bersamanya memijat-mijat kaki Alec untuk melancarkan peredaran darah Alec yang agak terhenti setelah seminggu ia tidak turun tempat tidur. Perasaannya kini sedikit tenang setelah tadi Sir Dean menemaninya, memeluk Alec dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya yang bidang - Alec jadi ingin cepat besar dan memiliki tubuh seperti Sir Dean. Alec sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Sir Dean baik padanya, sementara Sir Samuel, yang ia yakini sebagai adik Sir Dean, bersikap sebaliknya; jahat padanya. Memang Sir Dean tidak banyak bicara, tapi sikapnya begitu baik padanya dan menenangkannya untuk tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi tetap tidak membuat Alec nyaman sepenuhnya. Semua orang di sini bersikap aneh padanya. Ada yang baik dan ada juga yang jahat. Ucapan Sir Samuel yang menusuk hatinya masih terngiang di kepalanya. Alec tidak menyukainya, Sir Samuel jahat padanya. Sekarang Alec ingin pulang, pulang ke St. Peter di mana Suster Anne and Suster Theresa menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

"Bapa Simon, bawa aku pulang sekarang …."

Setelah seperti yang berjam-jam, akhirnya Bapa Simon muncul bersama Lord Winchester dan Sir Dean.

"Bapa, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

Tapi Bapa Simon tersenyum, dan dudk di tempat tidur.

"Kamu ingin pulang?"

"Ya!" tapi ia terpaku... menyadari itu adalah jawaban yang salah. "Bolehkah aku pulang...?" dengan melihat orang-orang besar dengan raut wajah yang aneh mengelilinginya, membuatnya semakin tegang.

Bapa Simon menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, dan menengok pada Lord Winchester, lalu kembali pada Alec, "Nak, ada yang harus Bapa sampaikan padamu. Pernahkah Bapa mengatakan tentang dirimu memiliki keluarga?"

Alec terpaku, dia dapat merasakannya. Takut-takut Alec menengok pada Lord Winchester denga mata penuh pertanyaan.

Lord Winchester menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, "Alec, … kami ingin mengadopsimu, Nak."

Alec terkatup kaget, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dengar. Ia menengok kepada Bapa Simon untuk memastikannya. Dan Bapa Simon hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Nak? Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami? …?" Lord Winchester bertanya kembali dengan halus.

Alec langsung berpikir. Sangat mengagetkannya, dan tidak pernah ia berani membayangkannya. Memiliki keluarga, seperti Ben, dan yang ini adalah Keluarga Marques... dia akan menjadi bagian keluarga ini? Sebagai putra mereka? Memiliki ibu yang akan mencintainya. Tapi tunggu, anak mereka? Sepertinya Alec belum mendengar Lord Winchester menyinggung soal putra, hanya akan mengadopsinya saja. Alec langsung pucat. Dia tidak akan menjadi putra mereka, melainkan menjadi Miss Adeline untuk mereka, untuk Lady Mary.

"Apakah aku akan menjadi Miss Adeline?" dengan suara yang sangat pelan tapi langsung pada titik pertanyaan yang mengagetkan semua orang di sana.

Mereka semua menelan ludah dengan gugup, tidak mengira akan mendapatkan pertanyaan langsung seperti ini.

Belum ada yang menjawab. Alec menengok pada Bapa Simon.

"Nak, _"

"Nak," Lord Winchester memotingnya. "Kami tidak akan mengatakannya seperti itu, tapi Milady membutuhkan putrinya saat ini. Dan baginya, kau adalah putrinya. Kepergian Adeline sangat mempengaruhi Milady, dan menghancurkan hatinya. Beberapa tahun ini, kondisi Milady tidak baik dan tidak mampu untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tapi saat kau datang, seperti semua mukjizat dan membuat Milady hidup kembali. Kau telah menyelamatkan Milady, Nak…"

"Tapi aku bukan Adeline."

"Kami tahu, Nak, dan kami tidak akan mengatakan dirimu adalah Adeline. Kau adalah Alec, tapi untuk Milady, kau adalah Adeline, dan dia tidak bisa kehilangan putrinya lagi. Jadi saya mohon, Nak …" Lord Winchester tidak perlu mengatakan lagi apa yang ia pohonkna dari Alec

Alec menggigit bibirnya, tidak dapat berpikir.

"Apa aku akan berpakaian seperti Adeline?"

Lord Winchester menghela nafas. Ia tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi ia kan mencobanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Nak," ia harus mengatakannya.

Alec semakin pucat. Dia berdandan seperti anak perempuan? _'Mimpi Buruk!'_

"Dan menata rambutku?"

Lord Winchester mengangguk.

'_Ya Tuhan, kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?__._'

"saya tahu ini akan sengat berat untukmu, tapi kami janji kami akan membuatnya lebih mudah. Dan kami janji, kau akan diperlakukan dengan baik di sini, kau akan dicintai, kami yang akan mengurus segalanya, kau akan memiliki kamar ini, dan kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Tidak akan ada yang melihat darimana dirimu berasala.

Alec menggigit bibir, _'Ada, Sir Samuel. Dia membenciku.' _Tapi Alec hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Dia melihat ke semua orang, terlebih dengan Sir Dean. Hanya dia yang ia ketahui benar-benar peduli padanya, yang lainnya? Mana ia tahu.

"Dan aku akan dicintai sebagai Miss Adeline?" pertanyaan langsung lainnya keluar begitu saja. "Bukan sebagai diriku sendiri?"

Kesemuanya terpaku. Anak ini sudah memperkirakannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Nak, ... kau akan dicintai sebagai Alec. Kami tidak akan melihatmu sebagai Adeline, karenakau tetap Alec…."

"Tapi aku disini untuk berpura-pura menjadi Adeline, dan aku diadopsi karena aku memiliki wajah seperti Adeline, makanya aku menjadi Adeline!" Alec tidak bsia lagi menahan emosinya.

"ALEC!" Bapa Simon harus menghardiknya. Alec sudah keterlaluan.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Bapa," Lord Winchester harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mengira anak ini sangat terbuka dan cukup cerdas dan berani. Dan ucapan Alec benar-benar mengagetkan mereka.

"Saya tahu, apa yang kami minta sangatlah berat untukmu, dan kami tidak bisa memaksamu. Maafkan kami, Nak," wajahnya menjadi sedih karena rencana ini tidak mungkin dilakukan. Alec tidak akan menerimanya. Ya, dia Alec bukan Adeline.

Alec menggigit bibirnya.

"Sir…," seorang pelayan masuk menginterupsi mereka.

"Ya, Emma?"

"Milady menanyakan Miss Adeline, Tuan."

Kesemuanya beralih pada Alec dengan wajah berharap di sana. Tapi Alec tak bergeming, dan Lord Winchester tidak dapat memaksanya.

Ia kembali pada Emma, "Emma, tolong …"

"Milady menangis, Tuan, dan ia tidak akan beristirahat sebelum melihat Miss Adeline."

Sekali lagi mereka menengok pada Alec, dan Alec tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

Lord Winchester memandang mata Alec dalam-dalam. "Nak, tolong, bisakah kau melakukannya untuk Milady…?" dengan mata yang memohon.

Alec tidak kuat melihat mata memohon itu, ia lalu beralih pada Bapa Simon, yang juga memberikan mata yang sama.

"Tolonglah, Nak …"

Alec melihat ke seluruh orang di sana, khususnya pada Sir Dean yang juga memberikan mata memohon. Alec kembali pada Lord Winchester. Ia tahu, ia akan sangat jahat sekali jika tidak memenuhi permintaan Lord untuk Milady, orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dengan cintanya.

Perlahan ia mengangguk, dan kesemuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih, Nak. Mari," Lord Winchester mengangkat tubuh kecil itu perlahan. Alec hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur milik Adeline, saat dibawa keluar kamar menuju kamar Milady.

Alec tetap diam di pelukan Lord. Perasaannya sangat nyaman, seperti berada di pelukan seorang ayah. Perasaan yang berbeda dibanding saat dipeluk oleh Bapa Simon. Ada perasan cinta dan kasih sayang di sana. Alec menginginkan ini.

Alec dapat mendengar rintihannya saat mereka masuk ke kamar Milady, dan melihat Milady menangis memanggil-manggil putrinya.

"Di mana dia? Di mana putriku? Aku butuh dia... aku butuh Edele…"

"Edele di sini, sayang," Lord Winchester masuk dengan Alec di pelukannya.

"Louis? Oh, Adeline ..," suaranya langsung begitu melihat sosok kecil di gendongan suaminya, "Sini sayang...sini sama mama …"

Alec melihatnya dengan gugup. Sedikit menakutnya mengingat kondisinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Lord Winchester meletakkan Alec di samping wanita yang rapuh ini, dan Alec tidak memberontak. Alec dapat mencium bau harum dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, Edele…," Mary langsung memeluknya hangat

Alec memandang kedua mata itu, dan merasa kasihan. Ia dapat melihat kecantikan di wajah ini, tapi rasa sedih menutupinya. Alec bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa mengembalikan kecantikannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan mama lagi, putri cantiku, mama butuh Edele, ya...sayang..." dengan mengusap pipinya halus, sama sekali tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya yang ada di hadapannya ini

Alec hanya mengangguk dan tidak Mary menutup mata dan membawa Alec ke mimpi indahnya Alecpun memejamkan matanya dan merasakan dalam-dalam cinta ini. Ia tidak bisa mengingkarinya, ia menyukai ini. Ia menyukai dipeluk seperti ini dan dicintai seperti ini... memiliki seorang ibu... ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Lord Winchester dan Dean tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini, juga seseorang yang berdiri mengintip di balik pintu tidak berani masuk. Sosok itu hanya melihat dengan wajah datar, mencoba bersahabat dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Alec membuka mata dan menemukan diirnya sudah kembali ke kamar Adeline yang indah. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak ia dibawa ke kamar Milady, dan ia bias melihat wajah ceria melady saat bersamanya. Senyumannya, tawa kecilnya, sentuhan lembut dan kasih sayangnya, sangatlah manis, Alec menyukanya. Ia berharap Melady adalah ibunya. Mungkin Milady akan menjadi ibunya jika ia menerima adopsi ini. Sepertinya dia bisa menerima kasih sayang dari Milady meski Milady melihat dirinya sebagai putrinya, bukan sebagai Alec, anak yatim yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Ya, Alec butuh kasih sayang. Kasih sayang yang hilang sejak Alec pergi. Ia ingin merasakan lagi. Dan tentu saja keluarga Winchester akan memberikannya jika mengetahui sejarah kesehatan Alec. Dan Sir Caleb juga Sir Dean begitu baik padanya. Ia juga menyukai mereka. Tapi apakah ia sanggup jika menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang putri? Lalu Bagaimana dengan Sir Samuel? Dia satu-satunya yang tidak menyukai kehadiran dirinya di rumah ini, terbukti dengan ia tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Ia akan terus berhadapan dengan Sir Samuel jika menjadi Putri Adeline.

Samuel masih mengurung di kamarnya dan sebisa mungkin tidak bersinggungan dengan anak itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana anak itu bisa begitu mirip dengan Adeline dan bisa begitu dekat ibunya. Semakin ada rasa cemburu di sana. Tapi ia tidak dapat mengingkari, beberapa hari ini ibunya begitu terlihat ceria dan segar, sangat jauh dari sebelum anak itu datang. Apakah benar anak itu yang bisa menghidupkan kembali cahaya ibunya? Perih Samuel memikirkannya. Dan Dean, Dean sudah bisa menerimanya. Dean menerima saja, jika anak itu menjadi Adeline.

"Sir?" Ia dikejutkan dengan suara yang muncul di pintu. Ia menengok dan melihat Emma muncul di pintu.

"Maaf, Tuan, tapi Milady memanggil Tuan," ucapnya dengan tersenyum

Hampir mati berdiri Samuel mendengarnya. Tapi ingat, siapa tahu dengan anak itu.

"Anak itu?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

Emma tersenyum, "Dia ada di kamarnya, Ibumu hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Tuan."

Samuel sempat terpaku, tapi langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar menuju kamar ibundanya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar ibunya, ia hampir tak percaya melihat ibundanya duduk di kursi roda menghadap jendela memberinya sinar matahari yang hangat.

Engahan nafas Samuel setelah berlari dari kamarnya terdengar oleh ibundanya.

"Samuel, kaukah itu, sayang?" tanyanya lirih dengan suaranya yang lembut, tangannya terulur.

Samuel langsung berlari mendekatinya dan menggenggam tangan itu, berlutut di hadapan ibundanya.

"Iya, Ma, ini Samuel," dengan menghadap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum manis. Hampir menangis Samuel melihat wajah cantik ini yang sempat tak ada senyum di sana selama beberapa tahun lalu, sekarang dapat tersenyum lagi, tersenyum padanya!

"Halo, pangeran kecilku," Mary tersenyum lemah dengan mengusap pipinya hangat. "Mama rindu padamu, sayang, lama kau tidak mengunjungi mama. Sedang sedihkah, kau, nak?" suaranya begitu lembut terdengar dan pelan untuk menyesuaikan nafasnya yang masih terasa pendek.

Samuel langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, Ma, Samuel tidak a pa-apa. Samuel juga rindu mama," senyum lebar menyeruak di pipi Samuel, memamerkan dua lesung pipinya.

Mary tersenyum dengan senyum putra kecilnya, diusapnya lesung pipinya, "Kau memang mirip ayahmu."

Samuel semakin tersenyum bangga.

"Wajahmu, kepandaianmu, sifat keras kepalamu, semua mirip dia. Mama sayang padamu, Nak."

Samuel tersenyum haru, "Samuel juga sayang mama."

Mary tersenyum, "Mama sayang anak-anak mama, hanya mungkin Adeline sedikit berbeda."

Hati Samuel langsung ciut dengan mendengar ibunya menyinggung nama Adeline.

"Edele agak berbeda dari kalian berdua," Mary melanjutkan "Edele membutuhkan perlindungan, dari kau dan Dean. Tapi kakakmu itu, tak perlu diminta pun sudah langsung melindungi adik-adiknya. Dia seperti Ksatria Berkuda Putih yang selalu siap untuk menjaga dan melindungi siapa saja. Dan Edele sangat beruntung memiliki dua kakak seperti kalian. Mama yakin kau juga akan selalu menjaga, melindungi dan menyayangi Edele. Kau akan selalu melindunginya, bukan?"

Samuel menelan ludah. Bagaimana menjawabnya, tapi tatapan hangat ibundanya tidak dapat ia tolak. Iapun sebenarnya takjub mendengar ucapan ibundanya. Ibunya masih dapat mengingat semuanya, dan ia tidak lagi terlihat sakit. Apakah anak itu yang merubahnya? Mengembalikan ibunya yang dulu, yang ceria dan pintar? _'Ya Tuhan.'_ Ingin menangis Samuel merasakannya.

Dan Samuel hanya bisa mengangguk. "Iya, ma, Samuel akan selalu menjaga Adele, ... untuk mama..."

Mary tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, nak, mama tahu kau akan selalu melindungi Adeline, seperti yang dilakukan kakakmu."

'_Tapi aku bukan Dean!_!' teriak Sam dalam hati.

Diusapnya pipi itu dikecupnya hangat, "Mama sangat sayang padamu, Nak."

Samuel tersenyum, "Samuel juga sangat sayang mama," dan langsung memeluk ibundanya erat.

"Temani mama di sini ya."

Samuel mengangguk dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan untuk menarik kursi dan diletakkan di samping kursi roda ibunya, dan menemaninya. Samuel tersenyum dengan bahagianya, akhirnya bisa kembali mendapatkan ibundanya yang dulu.

Cukup lama Samuel menemani Ibundanya di kamar hingga Milady kembali beristirahat di tempat tidur.

Samuel memandang sosok ibunya yang telah tertidur kelelahan. Ibundanya mungkin masih terlihat rapuh, tapi keadaan ini jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Samuel harus mengakui anak itu membawa sesuatu untuk ibunya. Sesuatu yang positif. Ia pun menyadari, ibunya masih menyayangi dirinya, dirinya tidak pernah terlupakan, sama seperti yang dikatakan Dean. Mungkin Dean benar, sudah saatnya ia untuk menjadi anak besar, toh ia bukan anak kecil lagi, umurnya sudah 13 tahun, ia harus bisa meninggalkan egonya, terlebih untuk kebahagiaan ibunya. Ibu yang amat ia sayangi. Sekali lagi Dean benar. Yah, Dean memang selalu benar.

Dikecupnya tangan ibunya sebelum beranjak keluar menuju kamar yang berusaha ia hindari. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Dan ia melihat sosok kecil di tempat tidur. Dan ia langsung mengkeret ketakutan begitu melihat Samuel masuk dan mendekatinya. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Aku mau pulang, kok," ucapnya dengan polos dengan gemetar ketakutan hampir menangis.

Samuel hampir terkejut dengan suaranya yang kecil, tipis, dan tinggi. Ternyata tidak hanya tubuhnya saja yang seperti perempuan, tapi juga suaranya.

"Jangan!" sergahnya langsung.

Tentu saja sahutan Samuel mengagetkannya.

"Ng..maksudku...kamu harus tetep di sini, mama butuh kamu, kita butuh kamu... aku mau kamu tetap di sini."

Anak itu menelan ludah kebingungan.

"Kumohon," dan ia langsung keluar meninggalkan Alec yang masih ternganga kaget. Benarkah yang ia dengar ini?

Bapa Simon terus mengunjungi dan menemani Alec. Ia merasa lega Alec perlahan-lahan kembali sehat, dan akan segera pulang ke St. Peter, tempat ia berasal. Ia dapat mengerti jika Ale menolak adopsi itu karena tahu Alec tidak akan mungkin hidup sebagai anak perempunya, dan memang tidaklah normal. Tapi menjadi bagian dari Kel. Winchester akan memberi Alec kehidupan baru. Memiliki keluarga yang akan menyayanginya. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak meragukan Kel Winchester akan menyayangi Alec seperti putra mereka sendiri, bukan sebagai Adeline. Mereka bisa mencintai Alec apa adanya, bukan orang lain. Alec harus bisa melihat itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bapa."

"Bagus, kau pulih dengan baik, Nak, itu artinya kau bisa pulang besok," dengan tersenyum hangat, "Kau ingin segera pulang kan? Kau sudah rindu Suster Anne dan Suster Theresa..."

Tapi Alec menggigit bibirnya. Ya, ia sangat merindukan mereka, tapi …

Bapa Simon menggenggam tangan Alec dengan tersneyum, "Bapa tahu ini berat untukmu, Nak, meninggalkan keluarga yang baik ini, tapi itu keputusanmu. Kami tidak bisa memaksamu, meski mereka menginginkannya. Mereka sudah terlanjut menyayangimu, Nak. Dan kau sangat beruntung, kami masih bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, sementara beberapa anak lain tidak bisa. Ben tidak bisa melakukannya, meski ia sangat ingin tetap tinggal dan tidak meninggalkanmu. Oh ya, hampir Bapa lupa, ini suratmu kau boleh menyimpannya kembaIi," seraya menyerahkan suratnya.

Alec menerimanya. Itu surat Ben, yang ia kira sudah hilang. Dan semua mengingatkan kembali pada Ben, kalimatanya; 'Jangan tolak siapapun yang mencintaimu dan menyayangimu, terlebih juka ada yang ingin mengadopsimu, karena kau akan menyukai apa yang kumiliki sekarang.' Alec tahu ia akna mendapatkan kasih sayang yang Ben miliki sekarang. Tapi Ben sudah berjanji akan datang tahun depan untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan keluarga baik ini... Dan Lady Mary… dia adalah sosok ibu yang ia impikan. Milady menyayanginya, meski Milady tidak tau siapa anak yang disayanginya ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepaskannya. Alec sangat menginginkannya. Terlebih setelah tadi Sir Samuel datang dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengagetkannya. Sir samuel juga ingin dia tetap tinggal di sini ...

"Bapa ... ," Alec mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Ya, Nak?"

Alec menelan ludah dengan gugupnya, "Bapa... bolehkah aku tetap tinggal...?"

**TBC**

**Please repiew ...:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's Continue ...heheehehe**

**Chapter 1****4**

Bapa Simon terpaku.

"Alec…?" dan menatap mata kecil itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku nggak mau pergi, Bapa, aku mau di sini, meski aku harus menjadi Adeline. Tidak apa-apa, kan, Bapa?"

Bapa Simon masih memandang Alec dan meyakinkannya. "Kau yakin, Nak?"

Alec mengangguk, "Untuk Milady Mary. Milady sudah sangat baik padaku Bapa. Milady mencintaiku, meski ia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Milady yang membuatku tetap hidup, dan mereka bilang aku juga membuat Milady hidup kembali…."

Bapa Simon mengerti maksudnya. Ia tersenyum, "Meski kau harus hidup sebagai Adeline?"

Alec mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak keberatan jika Bapa menyampaikannya pada Lord Winchester sekarang?"

Sekali lagi Alec mengangguk.

"Baiklah Alec, Bapa akan sampaikan sekarang," dengan tersenyum lega dan keluar dari kamar.

Alec menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat Bapa keluar kamar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Bapa Simon kembali bersama Lord Wicnhester didampingi Sir Caleb. Mereka semua tersenyum dengan gugup. Alec lebih gugup lagi.

Lord Winchester duduk di tempat tidur dan memandang hangat Alec.

"Nak, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?"

Alec melihat ke arah Bapa Simon dengan gugup, dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang menangkannya. Alec kembali pada Lord Winchester.

"Ya, Tuan …"

"Nah, katakanlah, Nak."

Sekali lagi Alec menoleh ke arah Bapanya dan kembali pada Lord Winchester juga pada Sir Dean.

"Ng... masih mungkinkah saya tinggal di sini, Tuan? Saya tidak keberatan menjadi Nona Adeline, Tuan, dan saya berjanji saya akan jadi anak baik, saya tidak akan nakal, saya janji, Tuan," Alec mengucapkan kalimat yang diucapkan hampir seluruh anak-anak seperti dirinya untuk meyakinkan orang untuk mau mengadopsi mereka, dengan memohon.

Lord Winchester harus tersenyum dengan lega.

"Tentu Alec, kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu, Nak, dan juga kau yang bersedia menjadi Adeline untuk Milady."

Alec tidak menyahut, hanya melihat ke arah mata Milord.

"Kami tahu kau akan menjadi anak baik, karena kau memang anak yang baik. Dan kami juga berjanji akan menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hati sebagai Alec bukan sebagai Adeline."

Alec masih bekum mengucapkan apa-apa.

Lord John meraih tangan Alec dan digenggamnya hangat, "Kami sangat menghargainya, Nak, dan terima kasih," dan memeluk Alec hanya dan penuh kasih sayang.

Alec merasakan kehangat dan kasih sayang yang terkirim dari tubuh besar dan bidang ini. Ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Lord Winchester memberikan pelukan hangat sebelum dilepaskan dan tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan bahagia.

"Akan segera kami atur semuanya sekarang, dan kau tak perlu meninggalkan rumah ini. Kau akan menggunakan kamar ini sebagai kamarmu, dan dengan sendirinya menjadi milikmu."

Alec terpaku mendengarnya. Kamar sebagus dan sebesar ini menjadi miliknya? Kamar yang dulu milik Adeline kini menjadi miliknya. Alec menyukai kamar ini, Alec menyukai tempat tidurnya, dan ia tidak mau meninggalkan kamar ini.

Alec tersenyum sendiri dan menyadari maaf Sir Dean kepadanya dengan tersenyum, tahu arti senyuman Alec. Alec jadi malu sendiri. Tapi Sir Dean hanya mengangguk.

Lord Winchester menarik nafas dalam-dalam penuh kelegaan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus mempersiapkan surat-suratnya sekarang. Dan menoleh pada Bapa Simon.

"Mari Bapa?"

"Tentu, mari, Tuan."

Lord Winchester segera keluar bersama Bapa Simon, dengan meninggalkan Caleb bersama Alec.

Alec masih tercenung sepeninggal mereka berdua. Ia menyadari, dirinya di sini karena Milady. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila Milady meninggal dunia, apakah dia akan dikembalikan ke panti, atau bagaiman, Alec tidak tahu dan ia takut memikirkannya. Ia hanya berdoa akan takdirnya ini, mudah-mudahan ini sebuah pilihan yang tepat. Ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuat Milady Mary bahagia dan hidup kembali.

Alec menoleh gugup pada Sir Caleb yang masih menemaninya, dan Sir Caleb memberinya senyuman kehangatan, membuat Alec semakin yaman.

SPNSPNSPN

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Berikutnya yang Alec ingat Lord Winchester sudah kembali lagi bersama Bapa Simon dengan membawa surat-surat, kali ini bersama Sir Dean. Alec semakin gugup _'Jadi inilah saatnya.'_

Lord Winchester duduk di tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Alec. Sebelum proses dilakukan, sekali lagi, John bertanya pada Alec, meyakinkan Alec kembali atas keputusan ini.

"Alec, anakku, dengan surat ini kau dengan resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Kel. Winchester, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar sekali lagi, dan mudah-mudahan ini adalah keputusan terakhirmu, dan kami akan menghormatinya."

Alec langsung gugup..

"Nak, apakaah kau benar-benar menerima adopsi ini dan menjadi Adeline, karena jika kau masih ragu, tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengatakannya, dan kita bisa membatalkannya. Kami tidak akan marah, dan kami akans anat menghormatinya."

Alec terpaku, dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, tapi iya, ia ingin melakukannya...untuk Milady.

Alec menengok ke arah Bapanya dengan gugup dan mendapatkan mata yang memberi kenyamanan dengan sinyal 'tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memutuskan apapun'.

Perlahan ia beralih pada Lord Winchester, dan mengangguk.

Dan semua yang ada di sana menghela nafas lega, tapi tetap Lord Winchester belum dapat menerimanya begitu saja.

"Alec, kami tahu kau anak yang cerdas, dan dapat memutuskan apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau tahu begitu kau resmi kami adopsi, kau akan berubah menjadi Adeline dan segala hal, meski kami berjanji kau masih Alec di dalam sana. Dan kau melakukannya untuk Milady, untuk keluarha ini. Jadi kutanyakan sekali lagi, karena kami tidak ingin kau merasa terpenjara dalam sosok Adeline."

Alec menyerap apa yang diucapkan Lord, dan ya, ia tahu itu. Meski mereka tidak berniat memenjarakannya, tetap ia akan terpenjara, dan ia tidak yakin ia akan bisa lepas dari penjara itu. Tapi ya, dia bisa melakukannya, dan saat ini, ia ia tidak ragu sama sekali.

Dan Alec mengangguk, "Ya, Milord, aku menerimanya, dan aku bisa melakukannya," dengan menatap langsung ke arah mata Tuan, dan Tuan dapat mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Ia mengangguk dengan penuh kelegaan, dan menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, nak, terima kasih banyak. Dan selamat datang di keluarga kami, kau sudah resmi menjadi seorang Winchester," dan mengecup keningnya tanda kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, jika kau menginginkannya, kau boleh memanggilku Papa – seperti panggilan Dean dan Sam, juga mama pada Milady. Dean dan Samuel, mereka kakakmu."

"Papa... mama …?" masih terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Lord Winchester mengangguk, "Ya, mama dan papa."

Alec harus tersenyum, masih belum mempercayainya. Dia kini memiliki semuanya, ayah ibu, dan kakak, seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Miss Adeline kalau aku belum pernah menjadi perempuan?" tanyanya langsung.

Baik Bapa Simn dan Lord Winchester tersenyum. Anak ini memang luar biasanya cerdasnya untuk usianya.

"Jangan takut, nak, kau akan memiliki guru, guru kepribadian, yang akan mengajarkanmu semuanya menjadi seorang Putri. Dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya Adeline dapatkan; cara bersopan santun, tata krama dan pengetahuan."

Alec mengigit bibirnya. Hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah sekarang.

"Ya?"

Alec mengangguk lirih.

"Jangan takut, Nak, kau akan baik-baik saja, di sini, dan kami akan membantumu melalui ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kami berjanji," di memberi senyuman hangat. "Dan kau memiliki Caleb dan pelayan-pelayan ini yang juga akan menjagamu."

Alec hanya mengangguk.

Dan sekali lagi, Lord Winchester dan Bapa Simon meninggalkan Alec, kali ini bersama Sir Dean.

Alec menengok pada Sir Dean yang memandanginya dengan tersenyum. Sir Dean akan menjadi kakaknya. Ia tergugup dengan Sir Dean mendekatinya dan duduk di tempat tidur, memandangnya hangat.

"Selamat, Alec, kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, dan menjadi adikku. Dan terima kasih, banyak," ucap Dean dengan tersenyum penuh ketulusan. Kami semua sangat menghargai apa yang kau lakukan ini, dan kami berjanji untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dan tentang Samuel... jangan kau takut padanya, dia sebenarnya anak yang baik..."

Alec terkatup, dan teringat Tuan Samuel yang kemarin mengunjunginya.

"Kemarin Sir Samuel kemari," ucap Alec lirih.

Dean tercekat, dan sedikit khawatir apalagi yang dilakukan Samuel pada anak ini.

"Oh, ya...?" Dean menahan diri, dan ingin mendengarkan langsung dari anak ini, yang ia yakini akan bercerita terus terang.

Alec menelan ludah, "Sir Samuel memintaku untuk tetap tinggal, dia bilang Milady membutuhkanku."

Dean menahan nafas mendengar laporan Alec. Dan ia harus tersenyum simpul penuh kelegaan dan rasa bangga.

Dean mengangguk, "Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, kau akan baik-baik saja bersama kami, percayalah Sam anak yang baik," ucapnya halus.

Alec hanya mengangguk.

Suara Sir Dean begitu enak didengar, dan halus, seperti yang tidak pernah marah. Alec menyukai Sir Dean.

Dean tersenyum, Samuel sudah mendatanginya dan berbaikan dengannya, mungkin itu juga menjadi tambahan keberanian untuk Alec menerima dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Kini Alec sudah resmi menjadi adiknya sekarang.

"Kau boleh memanggilku kakak, Alec, tidak perlu lagi dengan Sir, agak janggal di telingaku untuk anak seumurmu memanggilku begitu, jadi panggil saja kakak, ya,"Dean dengan tersenyum renyah.

Alec tercekat dan tersenyum malu. "Kakak...?"

Dean hanya mengangguk masih dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara Caleb yang akan menemanimu."

Alec mengangguk. "Terima kasih, kak...," ucapnya malu-malu.

Dean mengangguk, dan beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar setelah memberinya pelukan hangat.

Alec masih tersenyum sendiri dengan ucapan kakak. _'Ya, Tuhan, aku punya kakak sekarang. Dua kakak sekaligus, meski ia ragu apakah Tuan Samuel mengizinkan dia memanggil dengan sebutan kakak? Tapi Alec tidak peduli, yang jelas, ia sekarang punya dua kakak, bukan hanya saudara kembar, tapi KAKAK yang usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya.'_ Masih terdengar asing di telinganya, tapi ia menyukainya. _'Ben aku punya kakak, sekarang.'_

SPNSPNSPN

Dean masih tersenyum dengan kepastian dan secara resmi Alec telah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tesenyum adalah kabar dari Alec yang mengatakan Samuel mengunjunginya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar dugaannya, khususnya dengan sikap Samuel sebelumnya. Samuel akhirnya mengizinkan Alec menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Dan sebuah ucapan terima kasih patut Samuel dapatkan, karena ia tahu, sangatlah berat Samuel menerima Alec untuk menjadi Adeline.

Dean mendapati Samuel tenggelam dalam buku tebalnya di meja belajarnya yang menghadap jendela dan membelakangi pintu. Entah apa yang ia baca, tapi cukup membuatnya tidak menyadari kedatangannya meski ia sudah mengetuk pintunya yang sudah terbuka.

Tanpa berucap Dean mendekati adiknya dan dengan tenangnya dia duduk di tepian jendela yang besar itu

"Dean!" Samuel menarik nafas kaget dengan sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan duduk di jendela. "Kau mengagetkan saja!"

Dean tersenyum, "Kau yang terlalu asyik membaca, aku ketuk kau tidak dengar."

Samuel membalas tersenyum, dan kembali pada bukunya.

Dean menarik nafas, "Alec sudah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga kita, dia adik kita sekarang, adikmu."

Samuel menahan nafas mendengarnya. Tidak bisa ditutupi perasaan kaget dan kecewa plus lega bercampur menjadi satu. Samuel harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan emosinya, kemudian ia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi dan tetap pada bukunya.

Dean mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Samuel. Memang masih terlihat berat, dan berusaha ia tutupi, tapi Dean menghargainya.

Dean menghela nafas, "Terima kasih, Samuel, kau memang sudah besar, aku bangga padamu, Sam."

Samuel tercenung dengan kalimat yang ia dengar. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kakak tersayangnya, dan masih ada senyuman hangat untuknya di sana.

Dean masih tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Ia melenggang keluar dengan tenang dengan kalimat,

"Kutunggu kau di Istal belakang, kita balapan ke hutan."

Samuel langsung mendongak ke arah pintu, dan tersenyum dengan undangan Dean. Tanpa pikir dua kali dia langsung mehempaskan bukunya dan mengejar kakaknya keluar .

SPNSPNSPN

Bapa Simon menemani Alec untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia meninggalkannya mungkin untuk selamanya. Alec akan memiliki kehidupan baru bersama keluarga ini. Bapa Simon mereka lega Alec mendapatkan keluarga yang baik. Mungkin bukan karena mereka keluarga kaya, tapi karena mereka adalah keluarga yang baik. Alec akan baik-baik saja bersama keluaga ini, meski ia tahu Alec merasa belum yakin sepenuhnya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku hidup sebagai perempuan, Bapa? Aku tidak melawan Tuhan, kan?"

Bapa Simon harus tersenyum, kagum dengan anak ini.

"Ya, saya tahu, Alec, tapi selama itu untuk menolong orang dan untuk kebaikan, tidak akan ada salahnya. Saya yakin Tuhan tidak akan keberatan selama kau selalu ingat siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan takut, Nak, kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku akan bahagia di sini, bersama keluarga yang menyayangimu."

Alec menggigit bibirnya.

"Jadi Bapa tidak akan datang menengokku lagi?"

"Mungkin sesekali, atau jika kau memintaku," dengan tersenyum.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Bapa, dan juga Suster Anne."

"Dia juga merindukanmu, Alec."

"Apa aku akan bertemu suster Anne lagi? Suster Anne dn Suster There? Aku bahkan beluk berpamitan dengan mereka."

"Kau ingin mereka datang?"

"Memang bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Alec tersenyum bahagia.

Bapa Simon harus menarik nafa dan tersenyum, "Nah, sepertinya sudah saatnya Bapa pulang, Nak."

Wajah Alec langsung berubah sedih. Tapi ia tahu, ini akan terjadi.

"Jangan takut, kau akan baik-baik saja di sini. Jadilah anak yang manis dan baik, ya."

Alec mengangguk lirih.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi anak yang baik dan kau tidak akan mempermalukan keluarga ini dan St Peter."

"Aku janji, Bapa," dengan mengangguk pasti.

Bapa Simon tersenyum dengan lega dan mengusap rambut Alec penuh sayang. Sebenarnya berat untuk melepaskan Alec. Alec sangat berbeda, meski bukan membedakannya dengan saudara kembarnya, tapi memang Alec berbeda, dan ia ingin Alec mendapatkan keluarga yang baik.

Bapa Simon memberkati Alec dengan penuh doa.

"Selamat tinggal, Nak, Tuhan memberkatimu, dan akan selalu melindungin di setiap langkah dan kehidupanmu."

"Terima kasih, Bapa."

Bapa Simon mengangguk, dan mengecup kening Alec untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Alec melepas kepergian Bapa Simon dengan menitikkan air mata, dan melihatnya menghilang di balik pintu, dan meninggalkan Alec sendirian di kamar yang besar ini bersama keluarga barunya ini. Dia harus siap dengan kehidupan barunya ini.

TBC

Still reviews are waited ...hehehehe thenk you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Lanjutkan...**

**Chapter 1****7**

Pada malam hari, Lord Winchester menemuinya lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa mulai dari saat ini dan mungkin selamanya, ia akan tinggal di rumah ini, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Winchester dan menjadi Nona Adeline. Tapi tidak akan merubah pandangan mereka akan dirinya, karena Alec tetaplah Alec bukan Adeline. Kamar inipun menjadi milik Alec, juga dengan semua pakaiannya yang ternyata masih tersimpan rapi dan bersih di lemari, dan semua mainannya. Alec akan menyerupai Adeline, dan ini sedikit membuat Alec ketakutan. Ia takut tidak dapat memenuhi apa yang Lord Winchester harapkan. Alec hanya dapat berdoa.

Keesokan paginya

Alec terbangun masih di tempat tidur yang besar ini yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Dan ia terkaget dengan Miss Emma sudah menunggunya.

"Selamat pagi, Alec,"Emma menyapanya dengan hangat. Di tangannya telah siap baki sarapan pagi untuk Nona Adeline.

"Saya harap kau siap menyambut hari pertamamu. Bagaimana, kau ingin sarapan atau mandi dahulu?" Emma menawarkan dengan senyuman.

Alec tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia belum pernah dilayani seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sarapan akan selalu siap di setiap pagi saat kau bangun, kecuali jika ada sarapan di meja makan," Emma menjelaskan. "Dan setelah kau menyelesaikan sarapanmu, air panas telah siap untukmu mandi. Akan ada dua pelayan yang akan memandikanmu."

Alec langsung memerah. '_Akan ada yang memandikannya? Tidak mau! Dia sudah besar sekarang, bukan bayi lagi. Apa kata Ben kalau dia tahu ini?'_

"Dan jangan lupa obatmu di setiap pagi dan malam."

Alec semakin terpaku.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau sarapan dahulu, setelah itu mandi," dengan tersenyum seraya meletakkan baki sarapan tersebut di pangkuan Alec.

Alec tak menyahut karena tak tahu harus menjawa apa, dan hanya melakukan apa yang diminta.

Setelah ia selesai sarapan dan siap untuk mandi, dari kembali memerah dengan dua pelayan yang siap di samping bak mandi yang telah berisi air hangat.

"Boleh aku mandi sendiri?" Alec bertanya malu-malu. Dia belum pernah membuka baju di hadapan orang lain kecuali di depan, suster-suster, itupun dulu saat ia masih kecil.

"Tidak, Alec, mereka yang akan membantumu, dan tolong jangan membantah," Emma masih tersenyum hangat.

Alec menggigit bibirnya, dan membiarkan mereka membuka pakainnya, lalu mmeintanya untuk masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Ini adalah pertama kali Alec mandi di dalam bak mandi seperti ini.

Dengan mengesampingkan rasa malunya, dia membiarkan dua pelayan tersebut memandikannnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya malu, mereka mencampur air hangatnya dengan minyak yang wangi. Dia sekarang beraroma seperti anak perempuan!

Ritual mandi sendiri memakan waktu hampir satu jam, hingga akhirnya mereka mengangkat Alec dari dalam bak mandi dan dengan berbalut handuk tebal, dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Dan kembali Alec harus terkaget memerah dengan gaun berwarna pink yang disiapkan untuknya. _'Nggak mungkin aku akan memakai gaun itu!__'_

Tapi meski ia berteriak dalam hati tidak mau, ia tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Saat ini ia adalah boneka yang harus menurut dibuat seperti Adeline. Dia sudah menerima untuk hidup seperti ini dan ia harus menjalaninya.

Kembali dengan mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai anak laki-laki, dia tidak membantah maupun melawan saat mereka mengenakan gaun cantik pink itu ke tubuhnya. Bahkan saat mereka mulai menjalin rambutnya dengan kepang dan memberinya pita yang senada dengan warna gaunnya. Alec berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Ritual yang cukup lama untuk memakaikan dan mendadani dirinya seperti Adeline, membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu setengah jam lamanya. _'Beginikah anak perempuan kaya kalau memakai baju selepas mandi? Repot dan lama sekali!' _

Dan akhirnya mereka pun terkaget dengan tak percaya, khususnya Emma saat Alec sudah terbalut dengan gaun tersebut. Betapa mirip sekali Alec dengan mendiang nona mudanya. Benar-benar seperti melihat Adeline asli, terlebih dengan gaun yang dikenakan dan jalinan rambut yang sering dipakai Adeline.

"Astaga," Emma menutup mulutnya masih terkaget, "Nona muda!" Tapi ia tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya, anak di hadapannya ini bukannya Adeline, melainkan Alec. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya Nak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa."

Kemudian menghela nafas, "Dan mulai saat ini kami harus memanggilmu Nona Muda Adeline, dan jadilah Nona Adeline untuk kami."

Dengan itu seluruh mata pelayan yang ada di kamar ini memanggilnya Nona Adeline, dan memberi hormat padanya.

Alec menelan ludah semakin gugup. Dia benar-benar menjadi Nona Adeline sekarang, kehidupan baru yang harus dijalaninya. _'Ya Tuhan, dampingi aku.'_

"Alec?" sebuah panggilan tiba-tiba terdengar dengan pintu yang dibua, dan wajah Sir Dean muncul dari balik pintu, dan langsung terpaku dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

Emosi Dean bercampur aduk. Betapa miripnya anak ini dengan adiknya! Wajahnya yang cantik, tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping, warna rambut yang sama dengan Adeline dan dijalin sama seperti dulu Adeline menjalin rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa terjadi, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Sir Dean," suara Alec membawa Dean kembali ke alam sadar. _'Ya Tuhan, suaranyapun sama!' _

"Maafkan, Sir, mereka memintaku untuk memakai gaun ini," ucapnya malu-malu.

Dean harus tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau cocok dengan gaun itu, Alec, dan kau memang mirip dengan Adeline. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Adeline?"

Alec menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, kita harus melakukannya, Alec, dan kau juga lupa untuk memanggilku kakak, bukan Sir lagi, kan?"

Alec hanya mengangguk malu, "Kakak."

Dean mengangguk dengan tersenyum hangat. Kemudian menoleh pada pelayan yang berdiri berjajar. "Terima kasih semuanya, dan aku harap kalian dapat menyembunyilkan dari Mama."

Semuanya mengangguk hormat.

Dean tersenyum lega lalu kembali kepada Alec.

"Nah kalau kau sudah siap, Mama sudah menunggumu, kita bisa keluar sekarang? Kau bahkan belum pernah keluar kamar sendirian, bukan?"

Alec menggeleng.

Dean harus tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari, Edele?"

Dengan malu-malu Alec menerima tangan itu.

Dean menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum senang, ia mendapatkan kembali adiknya. Merekapun keluar dari kamar.

Dengan gugup Alec berjalan tenang di samping Dean, sosok yang kini menjadi idolanya, dan membawanya ke teras samping, di mana ibu dan ayahnya menunggu mereka.

Dan di sana, Alec melihat Milady duduk di kursi rodanya dengan bantal yang menumpu punggungnya, dan terselimuti selimut wol yang cantik. Milady asyik memandangi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di kebun belakang. Alec semakin gugup dengan adaya Lord Winchester dan Sir Samuel di sana menemani Miladay, juga Sir Caleb yang berdiri tak jauh dari Lord Winchester. _'Ya Tuhan, lindungi aku.'_

"Ma..," Dean memanggilnya pelan.

Milady yang tengah sakit itu menoleh dan tersenyum dengan bahagianya melihat siapa yang datang, sementara Lord Winchester dan Sir Samuel terpaku dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka tidak akan mempercayainya jika tidak melihatnya sendiri. Mereka Benar-benar seperti melihat Adeline!

"Putri kecilku! Sini, sayang," Milady Mary mengundangnya dengan membuka tangannya.

Malu-malu Alec melangkah maju. Ia tahu mata gugup kesemuanya, memandang padanya, dan kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya, "Ma..?" dengan itu ia menghambur ke pelukannya menerima pelukan hangat dari wanita cantik ini, dan mencium aroma lembut dari tubuhnya, Alec menyukai aroma ini.

"Edele-ku, senangnya bisa melihatmu sehat kembali, sayang," dengan mengusap pipi Alec. "Kau tampak cantik sekali."

"Mama juga," terasa sangat gugup Alec memanggil Milady ini dengan sebutan mama, terlebih ia tahu sepasang mata Sir Samuel melekat padanya. Alec tidak peduli.

Mary tersenyum. "Mama baik-baik saja, selama kau juga baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau adalah cahaya hidupku, jadi jangan menghilang lagi dari mama ya, sayang."

Alec menggeleng, "Tidak akan, ma."

Mary tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Alec dengan lembut.

Baik John dan Dean sama-sama terpesona dengan ikatan yang terjalin antara Mary dengan anak ini. Mereka hampir menangis melihatnya, tapi tertahan dengan desahan gusar dari Samuel.

Dean menoleh ke arah samuel dan terlihat desahan nafas gusar yang berusaha ia tahan agar tidak meledak. Bibirnya berlipat-lipat dan digigit-gigit. Matanya pun mulai berair dengan hidung yang kembang kempis menunjukkan kegusaran tingkat tinggi. Samuel sangat terganggu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

Dean langsung memegang tangan Samuel menenangkannya. Ia tahu jika ia tidak meredamnya, Samuel bisa lepas kendali yang hanya akan menyakiti ibunya.

Samuel menoleh dan menerima tatapan hangat dari kakaknya yang menenangkannya. Samuel berusaha untuk mengatasi kegusaran dan rasa tidak menerimanya. Anak ini memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan mama, dan terlihat jelas mata sayang itu hanya untuk Adeline, sosok yang sebenarnya bukan Adeline.

Dean semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya, dan memberi tatapan memohon, untuk Samuel bisa menahannya.

Samuel menoleh ke arah ayahnya, tapi yang ia dapat hanyalaha tatapan tajam dengan ancaman, jangan merusak suasana. Samuel semakin ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi hanya untuk ibunya dan Dean ia berusaha menahannya.

"Nah Edele, kau mau menemani mama di sini melihat bunga-bunga itu, mama sangat merindukan mereka?"

Alec hanya mengangguk.

Dan tanpa diminta Dean langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri kursi ibunya, lalu mendorongnya ke tengah halaman agar dapat melihat koleksi bunga-bunganya lebih dekat, dengan ayahnya mengikuti di belakang, sementara Samuel tak dapat menahan lagi ia langsung berlari ke dalam rumah.

Dean hanya menghela nafas, biarlah Samuel menjadi agenda selanjutnya.

Sebuah pemandangan yang indah, dapat melihat Milady kembali tersenyum bahagia. Rona pink di wajahnya menujukkan kesehatan Milady yang semakin membaik. Lord Winchester mendesah dengan bahagia, dan sangat berterima kasih dengan kehadiran Alec di tengah mereka. Dan cukup mengherankan juga, Alec tidak terlihat gugup ataupun kikuk berada di dekat Milady, ia bahkan sangat menkmatinya. Rona bahagia terpancar di sana. Tentu John sangat memahaminya, pastinya Alec sangat merindukan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Sebagai seorang anak yatim piatu tentulah itu hanya impian semata. Dan John merasa terharu dapat membahagiakan anak seperti Alec. Meski ia menyadari putra keduanya belum menerima kehadiran Alec, tapi semoga semua dapat berubah dengan seiringnya waktu. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan Dean untuk memberi pemahaman pada Samuel. Hanya Dean yang dapat menembus kekeras kepala-an Samuel. Pemberontakan hanya akan merusak apa yang telah direncanakan, dan John akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat melihat Mary tersenyum bahagia seperti ini.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dengan berurai air mata Samuel berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hatinya terasa hancur dan tercabik-cabik. Ada anak lain yang merebut perhatian dan kasih sayang ibunya. Memang ia yang meminta anak itu untuk tinggal, memang ia yang meminta anak itu untuk menjadi Adeline karena ibunya membutuhkan kehadiran Adeline, karena ia yakin ia bisa melakukannya itu ibunya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini melihat begitu dekatnya anak itu, Adeline palsu, dengan ibunya. Ibunya milik dia, anak itu tidak boleh mendapatkan kasih sayang ibunya sepenuhnya! Ayah sudah sangat jahat padanya, juga pada ibunya. Ayahnya menciptakan kebohongan ini!

Penuh emosi ia meratakan maket perang berukuran 2x2m kesayangannya hadiah ulang tahun yang ke-9 dari ayahnya. Prajurit-prajurit kecil yang telah berdiri di barisan dan pos sesuai komando 'Jendral Samuel Winchester' berglimpangan di lantai. Samuel tidak peduli lagi. Strategi medan perang yang ia susun selama seminggu ini luluh lantak bersama kebenciannya pada ayahnya. Ia pun terpekur menangis di lantai

Dean dapat mendengar peruntuhan maket dari dalam kamar Samuel saat ia menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, Samuel sedang mengamuk. Untunglah tidak sampai terdengar hingga kebun belakang dimana Ibunya masih menikmati kebun belakang.

Pelayan-pelayan menunggu di luar memberi jarak dari pintu. Tidak ada yang berani masuk ataupun mendekati Tuan Muda Samuel kalau ia sedang mengamuk. Pernah ada dulu seorang pelayan wajahnya biru karena terkena lemparan patung Ares (hadiah dari ayahnya saat berkunjung ke Yunani) yang terbuat dari logam. Untung tidak parah, hanya saja sejak itu tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekatinya lagi kalau dia sedang mengamuk.

Dean mendekati kamar adiknya, dan memberanikan diri utuk mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dean mengetuk lagi.

"PERGI SANA!" sahutan kencang terdengar dari dalam.

"Aku boleh masuk nggak?"

"NGGAAAKK!"

Dean tersenyum, memikirkan apa yang bisa menghentikan amukan adiknya tersayangnya ini, meski hanya sebentar.

Dean mengedarkan matanya, dan melihat piano hitam tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Untunglah ayahnya dulu mengizinkan ia meletakkan salah satu pianonya di lantai atas.

Dean langsung menghampiri pianonya dan duduk di sana. Ia tersenyum dan berpikir cuma ada satu lagu yang bisa menarik singa marah kalau sedang marah.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, jemari Dean langsung menari dengan terampilnya. di atas tuts hitam putih itu memainkan irama cepat dan garang dan penuh emosi. Sebuah lagi favorit Samuel, dan yakin ia akan keluar ikut bermain kalau ia memainkan lagu ini.

Tapi hingga reff kedua, Samuel belum juga keluar dari kandangnya, Dean harus mencari celah lain.

Iapun dengan sengaja menggelincirkan jarinya pada nada yang salah, 'ups'.

BRAK!

"SALAH, TAHU!" teriak Samuel tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dengan wajah merah.

'_Yap, singa sudah terpancing.' _

"Oh, ya? Salah bagaimana?" Dean pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Samuel mendengus kesal, dan langsung duduk di samping Dean,

"Salah di sini," Samuel memberi contoh kunci yang salah tadi.

"Oh, begitu, pantas, tidak enak didengar. Kita coba lagi?" pancing Dean langsung.

Tanpa mengangguk Samuel langsung menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts hitam putih itu memainkan irama cepat dan garang dan penuh emosi. Dikeluarkan seluruh emosi yang tertumpuk di dadanya.

Dean mengamatinya, Samuel sedang menjadikan piano ini sebagai media pelimpahan emosinya. Samuel bermain hingga hampir menangis. _'Bagus tapi tidak bijaksana.' _

Dean langsung mendueti Samuel dengan irama dan emosi yang sama.

Samuel menoleh pada kakakknya. Dean tersenyum tipis, membuat Samuel harus tersenyum, dan menerima ajakan kakaknya berduet. Akhirnya mereka bermain bersama, dua pasang tangan terlatih dan terampil itu menari dengan cepatnya menghasilkan musik yang keras dan penuh emosi yang membludak. _'Biarlah, paling tidak, kalau duet begini, kemarahan Samuel bisa berkurang.'_

Hingga mereka mengakhirnya dengan klimaks yang bagus dan mereka sedikit terengah-engah. Jari mereka terasa pegal, tapi puas.

Dean melempar senyum pada Samuel dan disambut Samuel dengan senyuman yang sama, namun segera berubah kembali, seperti teringat kemarahannya tadi, tapi mungkin sudah jauh berkurang kadarnya. Air mata menetes di pipinya, dan langsung diusapnya gusar.

Dean merangkul adiknya, dan kepala Samuel jatuh di pundaknya.

"Kau boleh marah, tapi jangan benci siapapun."

Dengan begitu tangis Samuel langsung tumpah ruah di pundak Dean.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Alec dapat membaca dengan jelas rona dan reaksi ketidak-sukaan Sir Samuel padanya, saat dia bergabung di teras belakang. Jujur ia ingin menangis. Ia paling tidak kuat bila ada yang membencinya. Ia terbiasa dengan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan Bapa dan suster di St. Peter (Tom tidak dihitung), dan kini di rumah barunya, di keluarga barunya, ada orang yang tidak menyukainya, dan itu adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri. Tapi bukankah Sir Samuel sendiri yang memintanya untuk tinggal, Sir Samuel sendiri yang memohon untuk menjadi Adeline untuk Milady? Sir Samuel sendiri yang memintanya!

Alec bisa mendengar suara piano yang dmainkan dengan keras, cepat dan penuh emosi. Perasaan Alec mengatakan, siapapun yang memainkannya, pastilah sedang marah atau bersedih. Mungkinkah, Sir Samuel?

Sisa keseluruhan hari ini diisi dengan kebimbangan hari Alec. Dia begitu menikmati limpahan kasih sayang yang diberikan Milady padanya, juga sanjungan dan perhatian dari Lord Winchester, tapi juga tersiksa dengan tatapan dingin dari Sir Samuel yang selalu menghindar bila ada dirinya. Mungkinkan Sir Samuel sangat membencinya kini? Alec semakin ingin menangis. Ia tidak ingin dibenci Sir Samuel. Mungkinkan Sir Samuel membencinya karena memanggil Milady dengan sebutan mama? Tapi Sir Dean dan Lord Winchester memastikan tidak ada apa-apa, Alec akan baik-baik saja, dan Samuel tidak membencinya. Tapi tentu Alec bisa membacanya.

Hingga malam ia beranjak tidur, dan dirinya kini sudah berganti dengan gaun tidur milik Adeline, Alec masih belum bisa menghentikan ketakutannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hari sebagai Adeline, jika ia harus hidup dengan tatapan seperti itu setiap hari. _'Ya Tuhan' _Dia sekarang menyesal menerima adopsi ini. Ia ingin ketemu Ben sekarang, ia mau dengan Ben, ia rindu Ben!

Alec semakin tidak bisa tidur, meski Emma sudah menemaninya. Ia harus pura-pura tertidur agar Emma segera keluar dari kamar. Dan sekarang ia justru ketakutan dan kebingungan setelah ditinggal sendiri seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka mengagetkannya. Sosok tinggi berdiri di sana. Wajanhnya terhalang bayangan cahaya dari luar. Alec mengkeret ketakutan

"Alec, kau belum tidur?"

Alec langsung menghela nafas lega dengan suara itu. Suara Sir Dean.

"Maaf, tidak bisa tidur," sahutnya lirih

Dean mendekatinya, "Kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan? Tentang Samuel?"

Alec menunduk, dan merasakan Sir Dean duduk di tempat tidur.

"Jangan takut, Samuel tidak apa-apa, ia hanya rindu pada Adeline. Dengan melihatmu tadi, tentu ia teringat pada Adeline. Tidak apa-apa. Samuel sangat sayang pada Adeline, jadi harap dimaklum. Jangan takut, ada aku di sini, kau tidak akan apa-apa, karena apa, karena kau adikku sekarang, dan aku kakakmu, yang akan melindungimu dari siapapun."

Alec terdiam dengan kalimat itu.

"Sama seperti Ben," ucap Alec lirih. "Ben juga bilang begitu, dia yang akan melindungiku dari apapun dan siapapun."

Dean tertegun, Ia ingat siapa Ben. Saudara kembar Alec?

Dean tersenyum, "Itu yang akan kulakukan padamu, Alec."

"Oh, ya, aku jadi teringat," ia menuju meja kecil dengan laci di bawahnya. Dibukanya laci itu dan dikeluarkan sebuah kotak di dalamnya. Dibukanya dan dikeluarkan dua buah kalung di dalamnya.

Alec menahan nafas melihatnya.

"Maaf terlupakan, ini milikmu, kau simpanlah."

Alec terpaku dan menerimanya. 'Alec dan Ben'.

"Boleh aku memakainya?"

Dean tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Alec tersenyum lega dan langsung memakainya.

Dean melihat rona wajah Alec setelah memakainya, ada aura tenang dan nyaman di sana. Dean tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Aku kangen Ben."

Dean terdiam.

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Diadopsi. Dia ninggalin aku."

Dean tidak menyahut, dan membiarkan Alec melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, dan dia juga sudah berjanji untuk nggak akan ninggalin kalau ada yang mau kita, harus berdua, nggak boleh salah satu dari kita saja. "

"Tapi ternyata dia diadopsi lebih dulu dan meninggalkanmu?" Dean bertanya hati-hati.

Alec mengangguk dengan sedih. "Mereka nggak mau aku, mereka cuma mau Ben," air matapun jatuh di pipi Alec.

Dean menyeka air mata Alec.

"Kau tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

Alec mengangkat pundaknya, "Nggak tahu, dia bilang di Dublin.'

'Dublin' Dean langsung teringat cerita ayahnya tentang anak ini. Menuju kesanakah Alec saat ayahnya menemukannya di tepi jalan?

"Tadinya aku mau kesana, tapi nyasar," Alec tertelan ucapannya sendiri. Sakit sekali mengakui ia gagal menyusul Ben.

Dean hanya mengangguk.

"Dia sekarang hidup bahagia dengan orang tua angkatnya," lanjut Alec lagi.

"Sama seperti yang akan kau rasakan di sini, Alec," wajah Dean tidaklah berbohong.

Alec memandang wajah tampan dan hangat itu. Alec percaya itu.

"Tapi aku akan kangen Ben. Kami nggak pernah berpisah sebelumnya. Dia yang selalu melindungiku. Dia dulu juga yang selalu menyanyikanku sebelum tidur. Suar Ben bagus."

"Oh, ya?" Dean tersenyum.

Alec mengangguk.

"Menyanyikanmu lagu apa?" Dean dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"Aku nggak tahu apa judulnya, Ben membuatnya untukku, dan ia menyanyikannya setiap malam.

Boleh aku mendengarnya?"

Alec melihat kakak angkatnya. Tidak mungkin ia akan menyanyikannya. Tapi wajah kakaknya ini mengharapkan untuk bisa mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya ia menyanyikannya perlahan,

"Hush…don't you worry now," ia menyanyikannya malu-malu. Tapi Sir Dean masih mendengarkannya. Alec terus menyanykannya. "just close your eyes and you'll see the stars.

…

"Just close your eyes, and make a wish for it comes true. Just close your eyes and don't you worry, cos I'll be right here with you. Keep you warm and safe. Just close your eyes…." Alec mengakhirinya nyanyiannya dengan suara pelan

Dean tersenyum dengan lagunya. "Lagu yang bagus, Dik, kau pasti sangat menyukainya?"

Alec mengangguk malu-malu. Tentu ia sangat menyukainya, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan menyanyikannya untuk menenangkannya seperti ini.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _'Astaga, anak ini benar-benar sudah mencuri __perhatian dan kasih sayangnya.'_

"Nah, bagaimana kalau mencoba untuk tidur, biar kaunyanyikan kau dengan lagu yang tadi."

Alec terpaku mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan kalau kakak yang menyanyikanmu, sebelum kau tidur? Yah mungkin suara kakak tidak sebagus suara Ben, tapi paling tidak masih bisa didengar," Dean tersenyum simpul. "Boleh?"

Alec semakin terpaku, dan akhirnya mengangguk malu-malu.

Dean hanya tersenyu, "Nah, tidurlah, kutemani kau dengan lagumu tadi. Pejamkan matamu, sekarang."

Alec menutup matanya, dan terdengar suara merdu dari kakak angkatnya ini. Kakaknya ini bisa menyanyi, seperti Ben. Alec semakin menyukai Dean.

Alec membuka matanya lagi, serta merta ia langsung memeluk kakaknya erat, "Terima kasih kak, sudah menerimaku dan baik sekali padaku."

Dean menghela nafas dengan tersenyum, dan mengangguk, mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Nah tidurlahnya," dengan melepaskan pelukan Alec dan membimbingnya tidur. Dan melanjutkan bernyanyi.

Sungguh mengherankan Dean dapat menyanyikan keseluruhan lagu yang baru saja ia dengar tadi.

Alec tersenyum mendengarnya, dan memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur. Senyum bahagia tersungging di sana. Ia merasa sangat tenang dengan adanya Sir Dean, kakak pengganti setelah Ben tidak ada. _'Ben, kau mengirimkan orang yang mirip kamu, terima kasih.'_

Dean memandang sosok kecil yang sudah tertidur lelap ini. Ia harus tersenyum, lalu dikecupnya kening Alec atau yang sekarang adalah Adeline. Dean menyukai anak ini, dan ia senang Alec bisa menjadi adiknya, meski itu artinya harus membagi perhatiannya dengan Samuel. Dean yakin Alec dan Samuel akan sama-sama menguras emosinya, tapi ia siap, karena ia menyayangi keduanya.

**TBC**

**Soooo? Any reviews ... **** thenk you !**


End file.
